Emperor Richard
by The Fiery Dragon
Summary: RaeXRob. Robin is heartbroken after he finds Starfire cheating on him. Raven comforts him and he unknowingly falls for her. Soon after he finds out he's an emperor and returns to his empire. Five years later he comes back to Jump City and to Raven. Star W
1. Chapter 1

Hey there.

I know it's been a while, but I've been swampe with school. It's the end of the term and we're finishig up all our projects.

Anyways. I've worked really hard on this. I always wanted to write Robin as an emperor anda Jedi. Hope you guys like it.

FLAMES ARE NOT EXCEPTED.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Star Wars.

* * *

Chapter 1

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU. HOW COULD YOU TRY SOMETHING LIKE THIS?" yelled Cyborg.

"YEAH DUDE. YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN ALL OF US KILLED." Screamed Beast Boy.

"Robin what were you trying to do?" Raven asked monotonously.

"I WAS TRYING TO TRICK HIM." Robin yelled back.

"YEAH WELL IT SERIOUSLY BACKFIRED." Cyborg shouted. "SLADE GUESSED YOU WERE RED X AND ALMOST GOT WHAT HE WANTED. I MEAN COME ON COULDN'T YOU TRUST US WITH THE SECRET?"

"I TOLD YOU WHY I DIDN'T TELL YOU. IT WAS SO AS TO MAKE SURE YOU WOULDN'T HOLD BACK AND GIVE ME AWAY." Robin shouted.

"YEAH, BUT HE KNEW ANYWAY." Cyborg yelled.

"ALRIGHT I ADMIT I WAS WRONG. OKAY? NOW EXCUSE ME." Robin yelled and attempted to leave the room.

"No man. We're not done here." Cyborg said. Robin turned around and faced him. "Robin recently you've stopped being a good leader. You've run into stuff without thinking, you've hidden stuff from us and you've become obsessed with Slade. You no longer worry about the team's well being."

"AND CAPTURING SLADE IS NOT FOR THE TEAM'S WELL BEING?" Robin screamed.

"We're just saying that maybe its time you gave up being leader." Raven said monotonously.

Time seemed to freeze before Robin's eyes. His body froze. His mind stopped functioning. Over and over in his head he replayed the scene.

"What?" he whispered.

"I'm taking over as leader." Cyborg stated.

"WHAT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LOT. THIS IS MY TEAM. I FORMED THE TITANS. I PAY ALL THE MONEY THAT GOES IN AND OUT OF THIS PLACE. I'M THE ONE THAT HAS TO PAY FOR ALL THE DAMN REPAIRS. I'M THE ONE THAT GETS THE FOOD, THE EQUIPMENT AND ALL THAT. I DO EVERYTHING." He screamed.

"He ha a point you know. Who's gonna pay for my pizza expenses?" Beast Boy asked. The others glared at him. "Okay. Shutting up now."

"Well that's not how a team works." Said Cyborg.

"Fine" said Robin deciding it was pointless to argue.

He turned on his heel and left the room. He walked towards Starfire's room. Awhile back he and Starfire had started dating. She would be sympathetic. He knew she would be. As he approached Starfire's room he heard voices. He approached her door and he could clearly make out Starfire and Speedy's voice coming from inside. He opened the door a crack and what he saw shocked him to his very core. Inside Starfire and Speedy were locked in a deep passionate kiss! They broke the kiss and gazed lovingly at each other.

"I love you Star." Speedy said.

"I love you too Speedy." Starfire stated.

"What about Robin?" Speedy asked.

"I only dated him because I felt sorry for him. What could any girl see in him? Besides you are far stronger, smarter and better than he ever will be. I will tell him it is over tomorrow." Starfire replied.

For the second time that night time seemed to freeze for Robin. He had just seen his girlfriend or rather his ex-girlfriend kissing and confessing her love to his best friend or rather his ex best friend. He felt like someone had shoved a dagger down his throat, gorged it through his heart, ripped it out of his gut, smashed it against the ground and stomped all over it. Anger, hate and pain surged through him. Robin flung open the door. The couple broke apart and stared at him.

"Don't bother telling me Star I already know." He stated before turning on his heel and heading for his room. He was in such a rage that he banged right into Raven. He looked at her.

"What happened to you?" she asked. "You look like someone just shoved a dagger down your throat, gorged it through your heart, ripped it out of your gut, smashed it against the ground and stomped all over it."

"What happened to me Raven? You want to know what happened to me?" he said. "WELL FIRST MY OWN TEAM STRIPS ME OF MY TITLE AS LEADER AND INSULTS ME LIKE THERE'S NO TOMORROW. THEN I FIND OUT MY SO CALLED GIRLFRIEND IS CHEATING ON ME WITH MY BEST FRIEND AND IS IN LOVE WITH HIM AND SHE ONLY DATED ME BECAUSE SHE FELT SORRY FOR ME. SO AS YOU CAN SEE RAVEN I'M NOT EXACTLY HAVING THE BEST DAY IN HISTORY." With that Robin stormed into his room and the door shut behind him.

Robin sat on his bed trying to calm down and hold back the tears that threatened to overwhelm him. He heard a knock on his door.

"WHAT?" he shouted.

"Robin I want to talk to you." came Raven's voice.

"I don't want to talk to any of you." he replied.

"Robin please. Just let me in." Raven said. "Come on even I'm not so personal about my room. And besides I just want to talk."

"Fine" Robin stated before opening the door. Raven entered the room and seated herself on the bed. Robin shut his door and stood in front of her. "Well start talking."

"Robin you're getting too steamed up about this." Raven said. Robin opened his mouth, but she cut him off. "You have every right to be furious, but Robin listen to me you deserve way better than her."

"Maybe she's right." he said. "What would any girl ever see in me?"

"Robin" she started.

"Don't call me that." he said.

"What should I call you?" she asked.

"Call me Richard or Dick or Rich, but not that." He stated.

"Rich. Look at me." Raven said. Robin or rather Rich looked at her. "You are smart and funny and handsome and if Starfire can't realize that then she doesn't deserve you."

"Thanks Rae." Rich said smiling at her. She smiled back.

"See you later" she said as she patted his shoulder and exited the room. The door shut behind her.

Rich looked around his room. He walked to his desk where he had several framed pictures of him and the Titans. He picked up one of him and Starfire. Just this photo made him hurt. He looked at the one next to it. It was of all the Titans on the day the Titans were formed. This too made him hurt. He looked at all the pictures and each made him hurt more and more. Finally with one sweep of his arm he pushed all of them onto the ground. The glass and frames smashed. He tore the articles about the Titans off the walls and ripped them into pieces. He opened his cupboard and tore all his Robin costumes. He destroyed everything in the room that had anything to do with the Titans or Robin. He pulled out and changed into a pair of black shorts and a black shirt. He kept his mask on and his utility belt. He also kept a picture from a news clipping. It was of him and Raven. How they got her to agree to it he would never know. He just couldn't bring himself to tear it in half. So finally he put it in his pocket. He put all his money in a wallet and put it in his pocket. Finally he pulled out his communicator and smashed it against the cement wall destroying it. He climbed onto the windowsill and used his grappling hook to swing to the ground. He entered the garage and got on his bike. He drove to the city and then he climbed off his bike and pushed it into the sea. Rich went to the outskirts of the city. Just as he was about to leave Jump City he turned around and faced it.

"Goodbye Jump City. Goodbye Teen Titans. Goodbye Raven. Goodbye Robin." He said as he turned his back on the city that he had once loved.

And as he turned his back Robin died, but Richard Grayson was reborn.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter. Hope you liked it. I know it's a bit short, but the others will be longer. This is more like the prologue.

Read & Review

I'll post the next chapter really soon.

Seeya soon.

Dragon. Out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys

Here's chapter 2. Remember this is a Star Wars crossover. That kinda got cut out of the summary. Sorry.

Read and Review

Thanks to my first four reviewers.

* * *

It had been several weeks since Rich had left Jump City. He had actually been enjoying himself immensely. He had forgotten how wonderful it was to be free. The first few days had been tough seeing as how he had no equipment or anything, but after he had come to a town and bought some camping gear things started to go smoothly. He wasn't actually sure where he was and he didn't care. He was currently sitting by his campfire. Suddenly he heard a twig snap.

"Whose there?" he shouted. "Show yourself."

"Don't worry Richard." came a voice. "It's just me."

"And who are you?" he questioned.

A man stepped out of the shadows. He was a giant of a man. He was at least six feet tall. He was extremely muscular. He had shoulder length brown hair and a beard. However the most amazing thing about this man were his eyes. His eyes were enough to tell you this was a man who had seen greater battles than all other people in the world put together. His eyes held a wisdom that only the most skilled and powerful warriors had. Yet they still held a carefree and fun loving, almost childish air. Yet no one could deny this man's intellect and maturity. He had an almost unnaturally calm and peaceful air.

"Hello Richard."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi." the man replied.

"A bit of an odd name." Rich stated.

"Not where I come from Richard." Obi-Wan replied.

"How do you know my name?" Rich asked.

"Where I come from everyone knows your name." Obi-Wan replied with a smile. "Children hear it in school. Grandparents tell their grandchildren about you. Lords tell their warriors about you. Everyone knows you and everyone has been searching across the universe for you. And finally you have been found."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rich asked staring at Obi-Wan with a mixture of surprise and shock.

"Richard the story I am about to tell you will seem extremely unbelievable especially in your current state, but there is truth behind every word. Sit down." Obi-Wan said. Rich remained in his stance. Obi-Wan sighed. "Do you really think you can beat me in combat?" he asked. Rich stared once more into those eyes and shook his head before sitting down by the fire. Obi-Wan sat down as well and stared into the fire for a while deciding where to begin.

"What do you know about your parents?" he asked suddenly.

"Nothing." Rich replied. "Before Bruce Wayne adopted me I lived in an orphanage. My parents are dead as far as I know."

"Well they're not."

"WHAT!" Rich practically screamed. "THEY'RE ALIVE! WHY DIDN'T THEY LOOK FOR ME!"

"Richard let me explain." Obi-Wan said calmly. Rich decided that he better listen then ask questions seeing as how his curiosity was attempting to kill him. After he had calmed down Obi-Wan continued.

"Firstly your full name is Richard Robin Grayson. You are the only son of Jonathon and Martha Grayson. You also have a twin sister named Eli. Your parents are the emperor and empress of the largest and most secretive empire in the universe and you are the heir to this empire." There was a long eerie pause.

"WHAT! I'M AN EMPEROR. I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS. YOU HAVE TO BE JOKING. THERE MUST BE SOME MISTAKE" Rich screamed.

"There is no mistake young one." Obi-Wan replied. "We have gotten our hands on a sample of you blood and using our technology proven you are their majesties son. Now listen to the full story. When you were about two years of age the palace was attacked. The attackers attempted to kill you, but as they were about to strike, you summoned some unknown power and reflected the attack and killed the one attempting to slay you. The chief of the attackers kidnapped you hoping no doubt to have you aid him. Fortunately his ship was shot down on this planet by something or the other. Miraculously you survived the crash. A farmer and his wife found you and placed you in that orphanage. I believe you know the rest."

"Why did it take so long to find me?"

"Because young one we had no idea where you were. We had to search the entire universe for you."

"Now what's gonna happen?" Rich asked.

"Whatever you wish to happen." Obi-Wan replied. "Your parents and your people wish to see you once more, but we understand this planet has been your home for many a year and we leave this as completely your decision. I have been instructed to stay with you while you decide. And you may take as long as you like……"

"I want to return." Rich said without hesitation. For the first time Obi-Wan seemed slightly surprised and even startled.

"Are you certain?"

"Positive."

"Very well when do you wish to leave?" Obi-Wan asked. Rich could sense happiness in his voice.

"As soon as possible." Rich replied.

"Very well we will set off as soon as you collect your things." Obi-Wan said.

"These are all my things. I don't need any of them." Rich said. Except my picture of Rae. He saw surprise cross Obi-Win's face.

"Do you not have anything at the Titan tower?" he asked.

"No. I left the Titans and destroyed all the property I had there." He replied. "Except the mask and the belt that is." Obi-Wan nodded.

"Very well. We will set off first thing tomorrow morning." Obi-Wan said. He then pulled out a sleeping bag from the pack on his back. Rich nodded and crawled into his sleeping bag. Obi-Wan fell asleep soon, but Rich remained awake for a long time. When he was sure Obi-Wan was asleep he climbed out of his sleeping bag. He wandered slightly into the woods.

Why do I trust him so easily? He wondered. I just get this feeling that he's telling the truth and I should listen to him. Well what do I have to lose. Might as well see whether or not he's telling the truth. But I know he is. I just know it. I don't know how I know I just do.

He took off his utility belt. He one by one took out all his weapons. He looked at them for a while. Finally he picked them up one by one and smashed each into bits and pieces. Lastly he broke his utility belt. He took off his mask revealing two stunning blue eyes. Finally he pulled out the picture of him and Raven. He ripped the mask in half. He stared at the last item he had linking him to the Titans.

"You don't have to destroy it." Came Obi-Wan's voice from behind him.

"I don't think I will." Rich said. He walked back towards the camp site. As Rich walked past Obi-Wan's curiosity got the better of him and he glanced at the picture. As he saw what it was a picture of he smiled.

The next morning

"Are you sure about this young one?" Obi-Wan asked. They were aboard Obi-Wan's ship. It was without a doubt the coolest, most technologically advanced and all round amazing ship Rich had ever seen.

"Yes." Rich replied.

"All right let's go." Obi-Wan said as he turned on the engines and took off. Rich took one last look at the place that had been his home for so many years. "You should rest young one. It will be while before we reach and I heard you tossing and turning last night." Rich nodded before shutting his eyes and nodding off to sleep.

Several hours later

"Awaken young one. We have arrived." Obi-Wan said shaking Rich awake. Rich woke up and followed Obi-Wan out of the ship.

Rich gasped at what he saw. He was standing in front of a gigantic palace. In fact the palace actually put gigantic to shame. The most amazing and beautiful ponds, gardens, fountains and statues surrounded it. It was without a doubt the most beautiful palace imaginable. Rich could make out an ocean with a harbor for ships. He and Obi-Wan were at the plane port. Rich could even see a forest. The palace grounds were huge and the entire area was surrounded by a huge wall about thirty feet high and fifteen feet wide. There were well paved and placed paths throughout the grounds. The palace looked like it had twenty floors and was made of a material that looked like it could easily put all Earthen stones to shame. There were about twenty huge towers. He could see that the roof of the palace was studded with jewels, diamonds and other precious stones. There was also an abundance of gold and silver used in it.

"Come young one" Obi-Wan said walking towards the palace. Rich followed him.

They came to a set of huge wooden doors with golden hinges. As they neared the doors they swung open revealing a looonnng hall with an uncountable number of doors leading off of it. The hall forked in different directions ahead. Obi-Wan lead Rich through the maze of passageways with such ease it was almost scary. Eventually they came upon two huge doors which were much like the two front doors, but looked like they were aiming to be more beautiful and to impress rather than to keep out intruders.

Well any intruder that gets this far deserves to see what is behind these doors Rich thought.

The massive doors swung open and the two stepped into the main courtroom. Rich was surprised that there wasn't a huge party in process. In fact it was immensely quiet and peaceful. It was gigantic and amazing courtroom. It had beautiful paintings and statue. But Rich didn't notice this because all his attention was on the three people seated on three huge thrones at the end of his room. These people could never be mistaken as anything other than the rulers of this great palace.

The emperor was a giant of a man around six feet tall and muscles that put a wrestler to shame. He had a force around him that made it clear that he was not one to mess with. His stunning hazel eyes held wisdom and wit. His eyes also held the immense skill and experience of a great warrior. He had a cool calm nature and it was easy to tell he found it simple to remain calm when no one else could. He had shoulder length jet black hair and had a short beard and moustache.

Next to him sat one of the most beautiful women in the world. She had long brown hair. She had light blue eyes. She too looked like she could easily take down many a powerful warrior. Her eyes as well held wisdom, skill, experience and calmness. She looked like a person who could keep a hold on her head even when the king couldn't. She looked like she never acted without thinking. The person next to her however installed the most interest in him because this person looked like a female version of him only her hazel eyes held less of his compulsive and bad tempered nature and they held skill, wisdom and calmness, but less than the other two. They wore royal robes. There were numerous courtiers all dressed in robes as well. As the two entered a long pause ensued.

Then suddenly with a cry of joy the queen raced across the hall, threw her arms around him and burst into tears. The king also strode towards them followed by the girl both walking at an amazingly quick pace. The girl stood by Rich's side and she too caught him in a hug and the king placed a hand on his shoulder. Slowly Rich wrapped an arm around the queen who he guessed was his mother and an arm around the other girl who he guessed must have been his twin. Finally after ages of just standing there and hugging they broke apart.

"You've finally come home." the queen said with tears in her eyes.

"Err... yeah" Rich replied.

"Right I guess introductions are in order." The king said. "My name is Jonathon Grayson and I am your father. This is Mary. She is my wife and you mother. And this is you twin sister Ellen though call her anything other than Eli and she'll kill you. She is younger by twenty turns of the minute glass. Its good to have you back son."

"It's good to be back." Rich said smiling.

"Now according to Obi-Wan you know your history, but I believe we have to discuss the empire's history and your future." said the queen who still looked like she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Right" said the king. With that he led the way through a door at the end of the hall and through yet another maze of corridors. He led them to a room that was obviously used as a sort of lounging room. It had the most comfortable couches and armchairs imaginable. There were coffee tables. There was a gigantic fireplace that warmed the whole room as well as gave it a nice, warm, comfy air. The king and queen sat on a couch and Rich and Eli sat down on a couch facing them. Obi-Wan sat in a comfy armchair.

"Now then son I'm sure you have many a question regarding this empire of ours so ask away." Rich's father said.

"How? What? When? Where?" he said. The king chuckled.

"Years ago after most planets gave up on having monarchs our ancestors were made rulers of this planet we reside on. Our ancestors saw the hate and pain in our neighboring planets. So they attacked and captured the planets. They brought peace, happiness and prosperity. However to stop people from attempting to take over our empire we kept our empire a secret. The planet we currently recede on is called Xarth."

"How far does this kingdom stretch?" Rich questioned.

"Most of the planets in our kingdom are unknown by Earth. I believe you know of Azareth. That is a part of our empire along with numerous other planets."

"And I'm the heir to this kingdom?"

"Indeed." His father replied.

"Just one more question. How the hell am I supposed to rule this kingdom?"

"That is why we must discuss your future. Now you will need training. You will be trained in all our forms of fighting. You will travel around the kingdom training. We will teach you to control your powers. Yes you have powers. There will also, unfortunately, be a lot of studying. You will also learn how to rule and hold court."

"So I'm going to travel the universe?" Rich asked.

"Well not alone. Obi-Wan here will be your high trainer and he will travel with you throughout your journey. A high trainer means that no matter how many future trainers you have he will always be above them and over rule them. Also your sister will accompany you and train alongside you. Oh and you are to refer to Obi-Wan as Master. Understand?"

"I think so. When do we start on our journey?"

"Whenever you wish to begin." his father replied.

"As soon as possible." said the twins together. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Very well." said the queen. "It will take some time to get together weaponry, amour and other such things for the two of you. I predict it will take about two weeks. Eli show Rich to his room. Get changed into our style of clothing. Rest for a while you two and get to know each other. At dinner time come to the private dining room."

"Right mom." said Eli getting up.

"Right...mom." Rich said also getting up.

Their mother smiled at them. Eli grabbed Rich's hand and led him out of the room. Eli led him through the maze of passages and up several beautiful staircases. Their stairwell were extremely fancy. They were made to look like two bits of stone which were twisted around each other. These were studded with precious stones. Each step had a border of gold. All the halls had amazing painted pictures and portraits as well as extraordinary artifacts and suits of amour. Finally they reached their destination.

They stood in front of a door. It had fancy carvings on it. The sides were studded with different colored precious stones. On the door written in gold was Prince Richard J. Grayson.

"We have adjoining rooms. My door is over there." Eli said pointing down the hall. When Rich screwed up his eyes he could just barely make out a door. Eli opened the door to his room and they stepped inside.

Rich stepped into the room and gasped. The room was GIGANTIC. No. Gigantic was an understatement. There was a balcony overlooking the sea though the balcony was easily the size of his room in the Titan Tower. The wall in the room that the balcony was on had a giant painted glass window on it. It was a picture of planets that Rich guessed were part of the empire. There was a walk through or in this case a drive through wardrobe. There were only three sets of clothes in the wardrobe. There was a royal robe, some pajamas and a set of trousers and a T-shirt. There was a huge bathroom with a pool sized tub as well as a jacuzzi and all sorts of fancy stuff. The floor was carpeted. In the room itself, there was an emperor sized bed that looked sooo comfy you felt like spending the rest of your life sleeping in it. There was a huge computer that Cyborg would probably kill for. There was a long line of beautifully carved wooden bookcases, but except for four or five books in the first one they were completely empty. There was a wide screen TV and the most comfy looking chairs in the universe. There was a play station hooked up to the TV. There was also an unbelievable music system. There was a CD rack next to it, but it was empty. There was a huge fireplace with carvings of dragons on it. There was another room that had weaponry racks for his weapons. There was another door on the right wall that Rich realized must lead to Eli's room. There was a door on the opposite wall as well. He wasn't sure where that went.

"So what do you think?" Eli asked. "We didn't add any clothes, CDs, weapons or books because we figured you'd want to pick out your own stuff. The books that are already on your shelf are ones about our kingdom and our history so as to give you some background."

"It's amazing." Rich said still in awe. "Everything's so big. It's unbelievable. It's perfect."

"Glad you like it." Eli said. "This is a special wing of the palace. It has the largest rooms. They are all bedrooms for the royal family and selected guests and people who prove themselves worthy such as Master Obi-Wan. I'll show you mom and dad's room and Master Obi-Wan's room tomorrow."

"Where does that lead to?" Rich asked pointing to the door.

"That leads to another bedroom that is only used by special guests usually girlfriends or boyfriends." Eli said. Rich nodded.

"Can I see your room?" He asked.

Eli nodded and walked over to the door that joined the two rooms. Rich followed and peered inside her room. It was the exact same as his except it had obviously been lived in. the bookshelves and CD racks were filled with books and CDs. The wardrobe was filled with clothes. The weaponry racks were filled with weapons. Also there were pictures and various knick knacks here and there. There were posters and paintings on the walls.

"Wow." He said. Eli smiled.

"Obi-Wan said you don't have any stuff. How is that? Don't you have anything from when you were Robin and with those Titan people?" Eli asked.

"I don't like to talk about them." Rich said.

"Please tell me. You need to talk about stuff like this." Eli said.

"Fine." Rich said after a moment of thought. They sat on Eli's bed. "Well there's this criminal called Slade. I kinda got obsessed with catching him. Anyways I dressed up as a criminal and stole these disks as a way to trick him into revealing himself to me. My plan backfired. Slade figured me out. As you can imagine the Titans were furious. They striped me of my title as leader and said some hurtful things. They really made me feel bad and hate myself quite a bit"  
"Well right after the yelling session I went to my girlfriend, Starfire's room and I saw her kissing my best friend, Speedy. I heard her say that she only went out with me because she felt sorry for me. She said that no girl could possibly see anything in me. She also told him that he was way better than me and that she loved him." Rich stopped for a minute. Eli took hold of his hand and squeezed it. He smiled and continued.  
"I entered the room, yelled at them and went to my room. I bumped into Raven. She came and talked to me and you know just comforted me. She told me Starfire wasn't worth me getting so angry and she told me I was smart and funny and handsome and that if Starfire can't realize that then she doesn't deserve me. She made me feel good about myself again"  
"Well anyways I hated the idea of Robin after that so I ripped all my paper clippings and costumes and smashed my photos. I changed into normal clothes and ventured into the world and left the Titans behind me. I eventually destroyed my bike and my utility belt and tore my mask. The only I have left of the Titans is this picture from a news clipping." Rich finished pulling out the picture of Raven and him.

"Who are they?" Eli asked.

"That's Raven and that's me in my Robin outfit. I just couldn't bring myself to tear it." Rich answered. Eli nodded understandably. They sat in silence for a while.

"Oh yeah." Eli said suddenly. "Mom wanted you to change into our royal clothing." She led him back to his room and from the wardrobe pulled out a beautiful royal robe. He took it from her, stepped into the bathroom and after a few minutes emerged dressed in the robe.

"Perfect. Ha you were born to wear those robes." Eli said.

"Thanks." Said Rich examining himself in a full length mirror. He really did look like he was born to wear those robes.

"We can go shopping tomorrow." Eli said.

"Like shopping?" they asked each other at the same time.

"Puh-lease I'd rather be eaten alive, but it has to be done." They said once again at the same time.

They looked at each other and laughed. They spent about two hours just talking to each other. Eli told Rich about their parents and about the empire and all the planets in it. Rich told stories about the Titans most of which Eli noticed centered around Raven. In about two hours they made their way to the private dining hall. Eli had told him this was a quiet dining room that only the royal family and selected guests used. It was used for more peaceful evenings. She told him it wasn't all that fancy.

They entered the room and for what felt like the hundredth time that day Rich's mouth fell open. The room was huge. There was a loooong table that stretched from one side of the room to the other side. It was a wooden table made of teak with carvings on it. There were giant sized cushioned chairs also with carvings on them. All the chairs had a precious jewel at their tip. There were two giant fireplaces which were blazing away and filling the room with warmth. There were numerous paintings on the walls. The emperor and empress were seated at the head of the table. They sat down on either side of them. Obi-Wan joined them a few minutes later.

"I arranged for only a small dinner tonight." The king said.

With that he clapped his hands three times and dishes of the most delicious food Rich had ever seen magically appeared on the table. There were appetizers, three main courses and desserts. The appetizers consisted mainly of all types of soup imaginable. There were salads of all sorts. The main courses consisted of boars, roast chicken, sausages, mashed potatoes, crabs and all sorts of seafood. For dessert there were all sorts of pastries and ice cream. After ages of hearing Cyborg and Beast boy's constant fighting over meat and tofu this was the most unbelievable food. Rich wasted no time in shoveling down as much as possible. All through dinner they chatted and exchanged stories. Finally after a long meal and a long talk they all headed to their rooms, crawled into bed and fell asleep.

Things are looking up. Was the last thought that passed through Rich's mind before he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Well that's chapter four.

Hope you enjoyed it.

Until we meet again.

Dragon.Out.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys

Thanks for the reviews. Here's chapter 3. Hope you guys like it. Remember it's a Star Wars crossover.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

* * *

Rich woke up the next morning. He looked at the clock on his bedside table. 

_11 'o' clock! Shit it's late. _He leapt out of bed and raced into Eli's room. Eli was on her bed reading. She looked up at him.

"Morning sleepy head." She said smiling at him.

"It's so late. Why didn't you wake me?" Rich asked.

"Oh come on. Cut yourself some slack. Your suffering from universal jet lag." Eli said.

"What about breakfast? They've probably stopped serving breakfast." Rich said.

"Rich. Breakfast is served from six to eleven thirty. Lunch is served from one to three thirty. And dinner is served from six to ten thirty. Besides you can always head down to the kitchens and grab something." Eli explained.

"Oh. Well I better head to one of the dining rooms." Rich said.

"Or we could ask them to send the food upstairs and have a peaceful breakfast." Eli said.

"That's a good idea. Oh by the way how did dad make those dishes just appear?" Rich said.

"It's a simple enchantment. It's placed on all the dining rooms. The chefs either cast it or in case of events like yesterday daddy casts it. But if we ask for it to be brought up here the butlers will bring it up." Eli explained.

"Cool." Rich said.

"So what do you want?" Eli asked as she picked up a phone and started dialing a number.

"Err…… how about pancakes and some cereal if that is it's not a problem." Rich said. Eli nodded.

"Hi Chef Pier. Listen can you please send up some pancakes and cereal for Rich and me? Thank-you." Eli said over the phone. She hung up.

In a little while a butler in fancy robes entered followed by floating trays of pancakes and cereal.

"Good morning you two." He said cheerfully.

"Morning." Eli said. "Rich this is Sebastian. He's like the head butler."

"Its nice to meet you Sebastian. I hope I haven't caused you any trouble." Rich said as he shook Sebastian's hand.

"Not at all. Not at all." Sebastian said. "My how you've grown. Last time I saw you, you were tiny." Rich smiled at him. "Well I'll see you two later."

The two siblings sat and ate their breakfast and just talked.

"Well then get changed and we can go shopping. We can drop the dishes off on the way out." Eli said. Rich nodded and went and got changed.

They dropped by the kitchens and dropped off their dishes. The kitchens were amazing as well. They were huge. It smelt delicious. Everywhere you looked trays and trays of food could be seen. The floors were so clean you could eat off of them. There were all sorts of refrigerators, stoves and every appliance you could think off. They met with Chef Pier who was a plump, jolly little man who slipped some cookies into their pockets. After they had dropped off their dishes and bade farewell to Chef Pier they went and told their parents they were going to buy Rich some things. They then headed to the stables. It took a good ten minutes to get from the palace to the stables.

The stables were massive. There had to be about a hundred horses in there. The stables were surprisingly clean. Each horse had a huge amount of space. They all had a large amount of fresh water and hay. Each horse was beautifully groomed and in excellent health. They were the most beautiful and powerful looking horses Rich had ever laid eyes on.

"Know how to ride a horse?" asked the stable master. Rich looked at him and nodded his head.

He was a giant of a man even by the standards of this empire. He was well above seven feet. He looked like he could easily out wrestle an elephant. He had a mop of orange hair that reached his back. He had a thick beard and moustache the same color. His eyes however were green and tiny. Rich couldn't imagine him riding a horse. He looked like he should ride an elephant.

"Rich this is William the stable master." Eli said.

"Its nice to meet you." Rich said. He put out his hand to shake William's and tried not to scream as William's hand crushed his own.

"So your Majesties which of these fine beauties will you be riding on today?" William asked.

"I'm riding Ginger" Eli said walking towards one of the pens. She went in and came out leading a beautiful horse. She had a ginger colored coat and a golden mane.

"Isn't she beautiful." Eli said as she stroked the horse. The horse brayed and nuzzled her. "Daddy bought her for me when she was just a foal."

"She's beautiful." Rich said. "Do I get a horse?"

"Of course you do. Which one calls to you?" William asked.

"Calls to me?" Rich asked. "How do I know its calling to me?"

"Don't worry." William said smiling. "You'll know."

Rich looked around. He walked through the stable looking at all the horses. They were all beautiful. Then suddenly he stopped. He was standing in front of a beautiful stallion. All the other horses were lazing around, but he was standing with his head poking out of his pen. It was as if all the horses knew this was meant to be Rich's horse. The stallion had a magnificent black coat with a white star on its forehead. He was extremely healthy. He was huge and had powerful muscles. He was unbelievable. Rich felt a force of some sort pulling him towards this horse. He put out his hand and reached for the mighty stallion's head.

"Your Majesty I wouldn't……" began William, but before he could finish Rich's hand came in contact with the horse's head. He slowly stroked the horse's head and mane. "Well I'll be a monkey's uncle. He never lets anyone near him. He won't even let me come near him. This is amazing. Plus he's an amazing horse. Powerful, strong, fast, pretty much everything you want in a horse. And not only that he's a mind reader. He can read the mind of his master and send his master mental messages. But only if he possess a special bond with his master."

"What's his name?" Rich asked as he continued to stare into the stallion's eyes.

"He doesn't have one yet. Would you like to name him?" William asked.

"Thunder" he said after staring into the horses eyes for a while.

"Fine name My Lord. Fine name." William said. "Now for a saddle and reins."

"He doesn't want reins or saddles." Rich said.

"What!" William said.

"At least not for a friendly trip to the mall. For battles or journeys yes, but not for simple outings like that." Rich said staring at the horse. He wasn't sure how he knew all this he just did.

"Very well my lord. But do you know how to ride without saddle or reins?" William asked.

"We'll manage." Rich answered. He opened the pen and Thunder walked out. Rich grabbed hold of Thunder's mane and swung onto Thunder's back with surprising ease. "Let's go El"

"El?" asked Eli.

"Thought I'd try out an affectionate elder brother nickname." He answered. Now how do I get Thunder to go outside? Just as he was contemplating this Thunder started moving towards the stable door. Eli followed on Ginger.

"So where exactly are we going?" Rich asked as they headed towards the massive gates. The gates had bars that were spiked at the bottom and there was a huge moat with crocodiles and alligators and other strange creatures.

"Well we'll go to the royal blacksmith for weaponry and armor. Then we'll go into town and get you some clothes and other such things. We'll also get some other miscellaneous knick knacks. Oh and I want you to meet my friends." Eli replied.

"Sounds fun. Except for the shopping part." Rich said.

They galloped through the forest at the foot of the palace. Ginger and Eli led the way through the woods. After a while they went down a small path leading deeper into the woods. They finally stopped outside a small hut. It was obviously owned by a blacksmith. They left the horses outside and went inside.

"Mornin yer Majesty." Said the huge blacksmith. He was huge and muscled. He had a huge beard that covered most of his face and reached his lower back. "An is this Rich."

"Hi Tom. And yeah this is Rich" Eli said.

"Aye. Me thinks so." Tom said. "Good ta see ye again."

"Its nice to meet you." Rich said smiling.

"Ye be wantin yer weapons." Tom said. "Me gots them right 'ere." Tom walked to a shelf and took down several weapons and brought them over to Rich and Eli. "Rich this be yer sword." He pulled out a beautiful sword. It was a long sword. Its handle was of pure gold and studded with jewels. "It belong ta yer great ancestor. It was created by the greatest blacksmiths in der universe. It can control der elements. It will come ta yer hand. It 'as been 'anded down fer generations. No one but your ancestor could use it. He and ye. When ye were a wee baby ye lifted it an used it fer a storm. It belongs ta yer."

Rich picked up the sword. It felt right in his hand. Like it belonged to him. Next Tom handed a sword to Eli.

"This be yer ancestor's sword as well. It 'as pretty much ta same powers as Rich's except its a lil less powerful." Tom said. Eli nodded taking the weapon. "These be yer sabers." He said. He handed them light sabers. Eli inspected hers with trained eyes and Rich nearly chopped off his hand trying to figure out what it was. Tom chuckled slightly. "Best in ta land."

"These be yer bo-staffs." He said handing them unbelievable bo-staffs. "Rich yer's belonged to a Shaman. He lived high in ta mountains. He was a great warrior an a great mage. Ta staffs got all sorts of magic." Each staff had a jewel in its center and each had one side with built in unclip able blades. "Eli yer's was owned by a well known mage. She meditated fer months in da forest and created it with her magic." Eli nodded.

"Yee have two armors each. This one can be worn under other clothes. Its thin but powerful. It will not break easily. Furthermore it will not weigh yee down while your in water or somethin." he said showing them identical silver armors. They had soft padding on the inside. "These are for heavy combat." he said showing them two armors that looked heavier and were obviously meant to be used in more serious battles. "Their heavier and worn on the outside. They are also extremely strong."

"Thanks Tom." Eli said. "We have to be going now."

"Yeah thanks Tom." Rich said.

"See yer later." Tom said waving.

"Where to next El?" Rich asked as he mounted Thunder.

"Next we go to the mall. Oh and on the way we can stop by Tony's house." Eli said. They set off to the town.

"Tony? That a friend of yours?" Rich asked.

"Yeah. There's me, Tony, Carrie and Damian." Eli said. "We better stop by Carrie's place. She is the kind of person who kills anyone who does not inform her before going to the mall. Damian's her brother. Damian is a bit of a reckless fellow. Always getting into crazy and dangerous situations. And usually somehow manages to pull us into the situations with him. Tony is the sweetest, most caring, loving, cutest chap and you can get lost in his beautiful eyes..." She stopped when she saw Rich smirking at her. "What?"

"Looks like someone has a crush." Rich said. Eli blushed. "Does he know? And does he feel the same?" He asked.

"He doesn't know and I doubt he feels the same." Eli said sadly.

"Oh come on El. You're smart and pretty and loving and caring and funny. Why wouldn't he like you back? Besides we're leaving soon so I think you should tell him before we go." Rich said.

"Yeah I guess I should tell him. It will be hard not seeing my friends especially him. Well if you can live without the love of your life I can live without mine for a while."

"El I assure you I have no feelings what so ever for Starfire any more." Rich said.

"Not her. Raven."

"WHAT!" Rich practically screamed. "I don't love Raven."

"Then why is the only thing you have left of the Titans a picture of you and her?" Eli asked calmly.

"Mind you own bee's whacks." Rich said. Thunder sensing Rich's discomfort galloped ahead.

_But why have I been thinking about her so much? Why can't I keep her out of my head? Why do I feel all weird when I think about her? Do I love her? She really comforted me that night. She is beautiful and extremely intelligent. And she is loving and caring in her own way……OH MY GOD ITHINK I LOVE HER!_

"Rich we're here." Eli said.

"Huh. Oh yeah." Rich said awaking from his thoughts. They were standing outside a beautiful two story house.

"Come on." Eli said walking in without knocking. It was obvious this was like a second home to her.

"Tony." Eli called.

"Yeah" came a voice. A fifteen year old boy walked into the room. He had blond hair and brown eyes. "Hey there El"

"So I'm not the only one that calls you that?" Rich said smirking.

"I take it your Rich."

"Dick until I get to know you better." Rich answered feeling too many people were calling him by the name that was meant to be reserved for people who were close to him.

"Nice to meet you." Tony said shaking his hand.

"We're going to the mall Tone. Could you come with us?" Eli asked.

"Sure thing. But we should bring Damian and Carrie with us."

"Yeah. Let's go get them."

"Right. El can I ride with you? My hose is sick."

"No problem." Eli said.

They walked outside and Rich mounted Thunder. Eli climbed on to Ginger and Tony climbed on behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and Rich noticed a blush creeping on to her face. They set off through the town. They eventually stopped at another house.

_'Master. It's me, Thunder. Why not you go inside and leave them alone.' _came Thunder's voice in Rich's head. He nodded and dismounted. The other two dismounted, but stayed outside.

"I'll go get them." he said and walked inside.

"El" Tony said after a pause.

"Yeah?" She asked

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You've been acting weird around me."

"I'm just sad about leaving behind my friends and going on this journey."

"No. You've been acting weird around me. Please El. Tell me what's up."

"Alright. The thing is ever since I met you I've kinda sorta had extremely strong feelings for you. In fact I think I may love you." She looked down after saying all this. Tony gently cupped her chin and raised her head. He smiled at her.

"Its about time." he said before pressing his lips against hers.

Her eyes grew wide then slowly shut. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Their seven minutes of heaven were interrupted by a cough from behind them. They broke apart and turned around to see Rich, Damian and Carrie standing behind them all smiling from ear to ear. Damian and Carrie both had sandy hair and green eyes. They were leading a horse each. Both horses had grayish in fact almost silver coats and manes. Damian's was called Moonbeam and Carrie's was called Moonlight.

"Well what do we have here?" Carrie said grinning.

Rich walked up to Tony, grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into a wall. "You better not be a backstabbing good for nothing piece of shit. Because I swear to Lucifer if you hurt her in any way I will hunt you down, beat you to death with a sledgehammer and feed your remains to mad dogs." He said in deadly serious voice. He then walked towards Thunder. He turned to Eli. "Oh by the way. You have my blessings."

Eli mounted Ginger. Tony climbed on behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. The other three mounted their horses and the five set off.

"Is your brother a bit touched in the head?" Tony asked.

"He just caught his ex-girlfriend cheating on him." She explained. He nodded.

"That explains a lot."

They zoomed through the town. Rich couldn't help, but admire the beauty of the Xarth. It was easily the most advanced planets and yet it still held a natural look. There was a magical air present as well. They finally came to a HUGE mall.

Rich spent the rest of the day having Carrie literally drag him from one store to another while the others desperately tried to keep up. By lunchtime he had an entire wardrobe of clothes. They also picked out all sorts of books and CDs for him. They got him all sorts of other magic related things like cauldrons, ingredients and what not. They also picked out some posters and a few photo frames. They got him some cool chains, bracelets and earrings. As Eli said if he intended on being king he would have to wear jewelry. She said all the fancy stuff came from the royal jeweler. She also said he would have to have both ears pierced. They picked out all sorts of other knick knacks as well. (I'd go into more detail, but it's late on a school night and mom's giving me 'the look')

Needless to say by lunchtime they were all exhausted except Carrie who kept going on about them being wimps. They ate lunch at a fast food place in the mall. As they were heading out of the mall Rich's eye caught on something or rather someone. Standing in the window of a pet shop were the most adorable puppies imaginable. They were Labradors with perfect black coats and blue eyes.

"Guys. Just wait here for a second." Rich said. With that he disappeared into the shop and returned with the puppies in his arms. He was instantly greeted with "Ohhhh"s and "They're sooo cute"s.

"They're half Labrador and half wolf. They're twins."

"What are you going to call them?"

Rich stared at the puppies. They were identical except the boy had dark blue eyes and the girl had light blue eyes.

"The boy's Blaze and the girl's Shadow." Rich said. With that he mounted Thunder. He placed the puppies in between his legs.

_'I'll go slow Master.' _came Thunder's voice in his head. With that the five set off back to the palace.

* * *

Well that chapter 3. I know there wasn't much reference to the Titans. And I know that he's realized that he's in love really soon, but that tends to happen in my stories. 

6 days to winter break!

9days to Christmas!

Read&Review

Until next time.

Dragon. Out.


	4. Chapter 4

SCHOOL'S OUT!

A MONTH OF GOOFING OFF AND FOOLING AROUND!

JUST ONE MOREDAY UNTIL CHRISTMAS!

Alright I've calmed down a little now.

Sorry it's been a while sinceI last updated. I had to finish all my school work before the hols. Plus I'm a part of the student council and we organized a last minute disco. It was a lot of fun even though the dragon has four left feet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Teen Titans, Harry Potter, Superman, Justice League or anything to that effect. So to sum it up I basically own nothing.

Well I hope you guys like this chapter.

P.S. When the words are in (brackets) it means they're talking in Xarthian.

* * *

Rich stared at is reflection in the full-length mirror. He was wearing Jedi clothes. Underneath the shirt was the thinner armor he had received. It was surprisingly comfortable. 

He looked around his now fully furnished room. Just as his mother predicted it had been two weeks before they were ready to set off. Two weeks of having fun and feasting and hunting and other such things. Rich had accomplished a lot in just two weeks. He had perfected telepathically talking to Thunder. Now he could talk to Thunder as well. He had grown immensely fond of the two Labradors.

He had become extremely close to all his family members especially Eli. He admired his father greatly and looked up to him. His father was strong, smart, just and kind. Everything you want in a king. He had already taught Rich quite a bit. He loved and cared about his mother immensely. She too was strong, powerful and smart. She was loving and caring and calm. The two would just sit for hours and talk. As Eli had told him if you were ever in trouble go to mom. If you ever wanted something go to dad. Eli and Rich had bonded the most. They had told each other their live stories and they had gotten so close they even talked at the same time.

He walked over to his bed where a belt that held all his weapons lay. He had his sword, his saber, his bo-staff and a dagger his father had given him. He put it on. He pulled out his picture of Raven.

"Wish me luck Rae." He said. He carefully put it back into his pocket. This was the only item he was taking with him that didn't fall under the category equipment or clothes.

"Ready to go Rich?" Eli asked as she entered the room. She along with Tony, Obi-Wan and his parents were allowed to call him Rich. Everyone else either called him Dick, Richard or your Majesty.

"Yeah." He replied as he walked towards the door. Shadow and Blaze followed at his heels. The two siblings walked through the palace and through the grounds until they reached the plane port. Their parents and Obi-Wan were waiting by a huge ship. They knew their few bags and their horses were already on board.

"Well you two." Their mother began as they approached. "Be good. Work hard. Okay."

"Right mom." They said at the same time.

"I'm really going to miss it here." Eli said.

"You mean you're really going to miss your make out sessions with Tony." Her father said with a smile. Eli blushed crimson.

"WHAT!" she cried. "RICHARD. YOU TOLD?"

"Well take a look at the time. We really should get going." Rich said hurriedly.

"Good bye sweetheart." The emperor said chuckling. "See you soon son."

"Bye dad." Rich said.

"Bye daddy." Eli said. With that the three boarded the ship and were off.

**Two days later**

"Well we're here." Obi-Wan said as he landed the ship.

"Where exactly is here?" Robin asked.

"We are in the main base of the Jedi. Your training shall begin here." Obi-Wan replied.

**Fifteen minutes later**

"Welcome your Majesties. It's good to see you again Master Obi-Wan Kenobi." Said a tall man as they entered

"You too young one. You too." Obi-Wan said.

"Who will be taking care of their Majesties Jedi training?" asked the man.

"I will be." Obi-Wan said.

"Err……yeah. I've been meaning to ask. What exactly is a Jedi?" Robin asked.

"You'll see. And if you make it to Jedi master level all your other training will be pretty simple." Obi-Wan said with a laugh.

And here I could write for days on end, but I would never be able to give a full description of all their adventures during their training days so I'm just going to have to jump ahead. But I assure you it was tons of work, but also tons of fun.

**Five years later**

"Master where are we going now?" asked a much older Richard Grayson. At nineteen he was over six feet tall. His sky blue eyes now possessed the same air that Obi-Wan's held. His voice was deeper and his hair was cut short and was spiked with a long rat tail. He was broad shouldered and muscular. He had a very calm and powerful air around him. He was obviously an extremely skilled and powerful warrior.

"We are going home." Obi-Wan said with a smile waiting for the cry of excitement. It had after all been five long years since they had last seen their home planet. Sure they had had conversations over transmitters, but that wasn't the same.

"WE'RE HEADING HOME? ALRIGHT." Rich shouted as he did a flip in the air.

At that point Eli entered the room. She too had grown up quite a bit. She was the exact same height as he was. She too was more muscular than before. Her hazel eyes had the same air that Rich's had. She also possessed a very calm and powerful air around her. It was obvious she too was an extremely skilled and powerful warrior.

"Hey El." He shouted. "We're going back to Xarth."

"What?" she exclaimed. "That's great. We get to see mom and daddy again and I finally get to see Tony." Obi-Wan chuckled.

"That's right young ones." He said. He still called them young ones even though neither was young anymore. "But first we have to stop at Earth so I can repair those damages we received during that meteorite shower."

"Earth?" Rich asked. "Where on Earth?"

"On the outskirts of a place called Jump City." Obi-Wan replied.

"JUMP CITY!" The twins said together.

"Yes. Why what's wrong with Jump City……" Obi-Wan began, but stopped as he remembered. "Oh. Rich I'm sorry. I can try to find another spot. It's just that the outskirts of Jump is the only place that has low enough security to land unnoticed."

"No. No Master. It's alright." Rich said. Obi-Wan smiled and nodded.

"Sit down and strap yourselves in young ones." Obi-Wan said as he prepared to land.

**Fifteen minutes later**

"Well we're here. Why don't you two go into town and get something to eat and drink." Obi-Wan said as he gave them both a large number of dollars.

"Right" they both said at the same time. Rich whistled and two huge Labradors came bounding towards him. Shadow and Blaze were both grown up. They were nice, muscled, well-trained, well-groomed dogs.

"Let's go." He said before the four headed off towards the city.

"So we have tonnes of money." Eli said once they were in the very center of Jump City. "What's the most expensive and fancy restaurant around here?"

"Well let's see. Last time I was here the fanciest was……" he suddenly stopped. "Danger."

"I sensed it too." Eli said. At that exact point they noticed the Titans on a roof top fighting Slade. Raven was fighting off Slade and doing a pretty good job too. That was until Slade managed to get a hold on Speedy's throat and held him in front of himself so that she couldn't attack without putting Speedy in danger.

"They need help." Eli exclaimed. The two siblings raced to the building and using the force scaled it. Rich moved faster than Eli, who was using the force to carry up the dogs as well, and reached sooner. As he approached the top he did a flip and landed on the roof. Slade still had Speedy by the throat and Raven was thinking over what to do.

"Hey Slade. Let him go you ass hole." He shouted. Slade dropped the Titan. Everyone stared at him for a long time.

"So" said Slade finally. "Looks like the Robin finally came back to the nest." At this point Eli joined him on top of the roof.

"Rich, who the hell is this guy?" Eli asked as everyone stared at her with surprise and shock on their faces.

"Remember that Slade guy I told you about?" Rich asked calmly. Eli nodded. "Well this is him."

"This is the guy that kicked your ass every time you guys fought?" Eli asked. Rich nodded. "No offence Rich, but he looks awfully weak."

"Weak?" Slade shouted. "I'll show you weak."

He charged at Rich and threw a punch. Rich held up his hand and caught Slade's fist. Slade tried to free himself, but Rich was too strong. Rich grabbed Slade's elbow, picked him up and tossed him over his head. Slade smashed into the hard concrete floor. Before Slade could even realize what had just happened Rich spun around and kicked him square in the chest. Slade flew across the roof and then suddenly froze in mid air. Slade looked around. The armor that covered the area Rich had kicked had been smashed in. he wondered what was holding up. Then he noticed that Rich's hand was in the air. Rich pulled his hand towards him and made a fist. Slade instantly flew through the air towards Rich. Just as Slade was approaching Eli leapt into the air and came smashing down on top of Slade using her legs to smash him through the roof and into the floor below. A second later she came back up carrying Slade's body. She threw it on the floor of the roof. Slade stirred and Shadow and Blaze who had been quiet up until now leapt on top of him and snarled fiercely.

"That was……" Eli began.

"……too easy." Rich finished. The two turned around to find the Titans staring at them. Rich and Eli stared back.

The Titans had changed too. Speedy had grown taller. Beast Boy was no longer a wimpy boy. Cyborg had advanced his technology. Starfire had grown as well. There was a blonde girl as well who Rich didn't know. Finally there was Raven. Other than being taller, stronger and in his opinion even more beautiful than before she was still the same old Raven. But Rich was much taller and muscular than all of them. There was silence for nearly five minutes.

"Friend Robin is it really you?" Starfire asked finally. Rich remained quiet.

"Rich" said Raven. "Is it you?" Rich stared at her. Then suddenly he smiled.

"Yeah." He said. "It's me." With that he stepped forward and pulled her into a tight bear hug. She tensed up.

"Your hugging me." Raven stated.

"Your point is?" Rich asked. Raven remained tense for a little while then she relaxed and hugged him back. He pulled away for a moment and looked around. He felt anger go through him as he saw Starfire and Speedy standing next to each other.

"Robin. Man it's great to see you." Beast Boy said.

"I would prefer if you were to refer to me as Richard or Dick. Whichever appeals to you." Rich said his voice hard and cold.

"Okay." Said Cyborg. "Dick what happened to you? Where'd you go? Who is she? How'd you get so powerful? Why'd you leave?"

Before Rich could even begin to answer, out of no where Obi-Wan leapt on to the roof.

"Young ones……" he began then noticed the wreckage. He looked first at the twins, then at Slade, then at the twins again, then at the Titans and finally back towards the twins.

"People ask me what it's like to train the Grayson twins and I just don't know what to tell them." He said finally.

"It's not our fault Master. He attacked them and they needed help." The twins said together.

"And I take it these are the Teen Titans." Obi-Wan said. The twins nodded. Obi-Wan surveyed each of them. He recognized Raven from the picture he had seen all those years ago. "Right." He turned to the twins and started speaking in Xarthian.

(There is a slight difficulty.) Obi-Wan said.

(What is it?) Asked Rich who was fluent in many languages, including Xarthian.

(Our hyperspace pod has been completely smashed off. I deployed an android to go and inform Xarth, but it will be a day or two before the android will make it to Xarth. So we shall need lodgings for a while.) Obi-Wan said.

(We can stay with the Titans.) Eli said. (Unless that's too weird for you Rich.)

(Well that would be convenient, but young one if you don't want to stay we won't.) Obi-Wan said.

(No. No. It's alright. I'm okay with it. I'll ask.) Rich said. He turned to find the Titans staring at them. "Right. I think you are all long overdue for an explanation and you shall receive one. But first things first. We are of need of lodgings for a day or two and we were wondering if we could stay at the Tower."

"Off course you can stay at the Tower." All the Titans said at once.

"Thank-you." Said the twins at the same time.

"Indeed. Thank-you." Obi-Wan said. "Oh but Rich." Rich looked at him. "Call of Shadow and Blaze. The poor chap has fainted out of fear." The Titans all laughed as Rich whistled and the dogs obediently came over to him.

So after the police had picked up Slade the now rather large group set off to the Tower. Obi-Wan had brought Thunder, Ginger and his own horse, Sky. The others were quite surprised to see the horses beat all their vehicles to the Tower.

**Once they were all comfortable in the living room**

"First I'd like to know who you are?" Rich asked.

"My name's Terra. I can control all forms of earthen matter." The blonde girl answered.

"Nice to meet you Terra." Rich said bowing to her.

"You too." Terra said.

"Now let's hear your story Rich." Raven said.

"Right." Rich began. "To begin with my real name is Richard Jonathon Grayson. This is my twin sister Ellen though call her anything other than Eli and she'll kill you. We are the sole heirs to the Xarthian Empire." Rich paused for a minute to let everyone take this in.

"WHAAAAT!" they all screamed except Raven.

"There is no such thing as a Xarthian Empire." Cyborg said.

"Yes there is." Raven said quietly. They all stared at her. "Azarath is a part of it. It has been kept top secret for generations. Right?"

"Right." Rich said. Blaze was sitting near his feet and he was gently rubbing Blaze's back with his foot. Shadow had her head on his lap and he was playing with her ears. "Well anyways. A few nights after I left I met Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and he told me I was an emperor and he took me to Xarth. After being in Xarth for about a week we, that is the three of us, left and began on a journey to train. We have been on this journey for five years now. Eli and I are currently at the peak of physical and mental strength." He paused. The others were silent for a long time.

"Our ship was damaged in a meteor shower and our hyperspace pod was destroyed. It will take a bit of time for the android I deployed to reach Xarth and for re-enforcements to reach. So we shall have to lodge with you." Obi-Wan said. The Titans remained silent.

"Are those your dogs?" Raven asked finally. Rich nodded. "Can I pet them or are they as fierce towards everyone as they were towards Slade?"

"Don't worry. Their perfect little angles out of battle. You know wouldn't hurt a fly." Rich said. Raven sat down beside him and started gently stroking Blaze. Blaze sat up and placed his head on Raven's lap. "Their twins. Their half Labrador half wolf. The girl's name is Shadow and the boy's name is Blaze. You can tell them apart because Blaze has dark blue eyes and Shadow has sky blue eyes. I got them when they were just lil pups."

"Their beautiful dogs. And they look really strong and powerful and healthy." Raven said.

"They are adorable." Starfire said walking towards Blaze. However before she could reach him Blaze lifted his head and growled fiercely. Starfire hastily retreated.

_And they're really sensible as well. _Rich thought.

"Rich why'd you leave?" Cyborg suddenly asked.

"Well first my own team striped me of my title as leader and brought into the open the things I hated most about myself." Rich said without looking up from playing with Shadow, his voice so emotionless it was scary. "Then I find out my ex-girlfriend has been cheating on me with my ex-best friend……"

"Who me?" Cyborg asked.

"No you're my second ex-best friend. Speedy is my first ex-best friend. Next I find out that my ex-girlfriend only dated me because she felt sorry for me. So I decided I needed some time away from you lot of……" And here he added several curses in Xarthian, Tamaranian, Azrathian, English and several other languages that left everyone in the room immensely shocked. He then stood up and without a word left the room.

"Could someone pass me a dictionary?" Raven asked.

**At sunset on the roof**

"I don't want to talk Raven." Rich said without even turning around to look at her. He was standing on the edge of the roof watching the sunset.

"Don't you remember how much it helped last time?" Raven said. Shadow and Blaze were at her heels. They both had taken a liking to her.

"There is nothing to talk about."

"There is a lot to talk about."

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked as he sat down with his legs dangling over the side.

"Why did you leave?" she asked sitting down beside him. Blaze placed his head on her lap. Shadow placed her head on Rich's lap.

"It hurt Rae. They brought up stuff that I hated about myself. She said stuff that I was always afraid of. I just couldn't take it. I just had to get out of here. I just hated Robin" He muttered.

"That's why you wrecked everything in your room? Everything that had to do with Robin?" Raven asked.

"Not everything." He said before he could stop himself. She looked at him inquiringly. He blushed and pulled out the picture of them. "I couldn't tear it." He whispered as she looked at it. "I couldn't stop thinking about you. I missed you so much." He stopped and took a deep breath. "I think……no I know I've fallen in love with you." He said quietly. "And I know you could never feel the same……" he was cut off by Raven's lips on his. He was surprised but he kissed back. She finally pulled away.

"I love you too." She whispered. "I missed you so much. And believe or not I carried around that same picture." They both chuckled. "But you're going to leave in just a few days." She muttered.

"Yeah. I am. I don't belong here Rae. I have to go back." He said. Raven's face fell. "But when I go back, I'm taking you with me. And I will not take no for an answer." Raven smiled at him and he smiled back. "And furthermore, once I'm named emperor, we can always move the capital to Azarath or somewhere else. And if you really hate the life of an empress all I have to do is name Eli empress and she'll take over." Raven smiled even wider and gently leaned against him. He wrapped an arm around him and gently kissed her forehead. The two sat and watched the sunset together. Eventually they went back inside. They went to Raven's room and fell asleep in each other's arms.

_Maybe being here won't be all that bad. _Were Rich's last thoughts before he fell asleep next to the girl he had loved for five years.

* * *

Well that's all for now folks. 

Like I said before people in my fics hook up really quickly. But I assure you there is still quite a bit left. Read & Review.

Merry Christmas Everyone.

Dragon. Out.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone.

Here's chapter 5.

Hope you guys like it. Oh and I know Raven is really OOC, but hey, love changes people.

* * *

Raven woke up early the next morning to find Rich was already up. She got out of bed and after searching here and there went up to the roof. Rich was standing facing the sunset. He was shirtless, his hands were clasped behind his back and his eyes were shut. She turned to leave. 

"Don't go." He said. "I find your presence calming."

"I didn't want to disturb you." She said. Then she smirked and added. "You know how I get when people disturb me." They both chuckled. She walked up to him. He opened his eyes, wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"How's my girl?" he asked.

"I'm fine. You?" she asked.

"I'm doing pretty good." He replied. "Come on. I think I'll make breakfast today. I think everyone would prefer not to have a tofu and meat war. Besides I'm starting to feel a bit guilty about yelling at them like that. You still do have tofu and meat wars right."

"Unfortunately yes." She replied as they started walking downstairs. "You cook?"

"I was trained in everything there is to be trained in. So if you ever need a heart transplant or help with gardening or fishing or juggling or need a lecture on celery, I'm the man to go to." He said with a smile. She sweat dropped.

"I'll keep that in mind." She said.

"Oh I've been meaning to ask. Terra and Beast Boy fancy each other don't they?" Rich asked.

"Yeah." Raven replied. "But neither has the courage to make the first move." Rich nodded.

**Later that morning**

"MEAT"

"TOFU"

"MUSTARD"

"NORMAL FOOD"

"MEAT"

"TOFU"

"MUSTARD"

"NORMAL FOOD"

"MEAT"

"TOFU"

"MUSTARD"

"NORMAL FOOD"

"I MADE EVERYONE BREAKFAST." Rich screamed. They all stared at him and Raven who were seated at the table devouring huge plates of food. "Beast Boy there's tofu eggs and bread for you. Cyborg there's bacon for you. Terra there's normal eggs, bacon and toast for you. Made the same for Master Obi-Wan. And Starfire and Speedy… How bout that. I forgot to make anything for you two. Oh well."

"Err……thanks." They all said as they sat down except Starfire and Speedy who started making themselves breakfast.

"What about that sister of yours?" Cyborg asked as he stuffed his mouth with bacon.

"Eli's finished breakfast ages ago. She's taken Sky and Ginger for a ride." Rich said.

"Who exactly are Sky and Ginger?" Beast Boy asked.

"Master Obi-Wan and El's horses respectively." Rich replied.

"Didn't she take your horse?"

"She didn't take Thunder because firstly three is a large number of horses to handle and secondly because I didn't ask her to. Master Obi-Wan did." Rich answered. At that point Obi-Wan entered the room. "Rather early to be up isn't it?" Rich asked jokingly.

"Very funny Rich very funny. I had this strange dream about some strange tofu, meat, mustard thing chasing me." He replied. The others all laughed. He looked at them, picked up his plate, muttered something about teenagers being crazy and disappeared.

"So Rob…I mean Dick. Why so nice all of a sudden? I mean last night you were cursing us to hell to say the least." Beast Boy said.

"Well holding a grudge is pointless." Rich said. "Grudges come from sorrow. Sorrow leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to the dark side. Therefore grudges lead to the dark side." The others all nodded all looking rather confused. At that point Eli walked into the room.

"Morning all." She said cheerfully. "Rich did you feed Shadow and Blaze?"

"Yes and they are currently playing in the water." Rich answered. Eli opened her mouth again, but he cut her off. "And I've fed Thunder and brushed him and I let him wander for a while. I've also moved all our things to our rooms. And I meditated for an hour. And I made breakfast for everyone. And when they're all done I'm going to dry the dishes and you sister dear are going to wash them."

"Oh how bout that. Lil Richie's all grown up." Eli said.

"El. You're my little sister and I love you and everything. But if you every call me that again I will smash your head in with a sledgehammer." Rich said without blinking.

"Point taken. Duly noted." Eli replied sitting down at the table. "But take Thunder for a ride along the outskirts. He'll love it."

"Don't worry. I will." He replied.

"You guys don't have to do dishes. It's actually my turn to do dishes." Speedy said.

"It's perfectly alright." The twins said together.

"No. No. Your guests. We'll handle dishes." Speedy said.

"Well alright." The twins said.

After a while they all finished. Starfire and Speedy stayed to do dishes. The others all left. As Raven and Robin were heading outside Rich glanced at Starfire and Speedy doing the dishes.

"Works every time." He muttered.

"What works every time?" Raven asked.

"Me and El always say we'll do the dishes or something to that effect. Instantly our host will offer to do it and everyone thinks we're soooo well behaved and what not." Rich replied. They both chuckled.

**Outside with Thunder and the dogs**

"Rae you want to go for a ride?" Rich asked suddenly. They were both brushing Thunder and playing with the dogs.

"I don't think so." Raven said looking at Thunder slightly nervously.

"Come on. It's perfectly safe." He said.

"I don't know." She said.

"Oh come on. Half the stuff you do is probably way more dangerous." He said. She still looked rather doubtful, but he put on his best puppy dog face and as several hundred people in the universe knew all ready that face is impossible to resist.

"Fine. But if I fall off _I _will smash _your _head in with a sledgehammer." She said. He smiled. He helped her on to Thunder and got on behind her. He put his arms around her and gently gripped Thunder's mane. He motioned for Raven to do the same and she did.

"Let's go buddy. But not to fast just yet." Rich mentally told Thunder. The horse brayed and took off.

They rode to the outskirts of the city where there was a forest. They rode through the forest. As Raven grew more confident Thunder went faster and faster. They were eventually going so fast Raven and Rich could barely see what was going on around them. There were flashes of trees, animals, waterfalls, flowers and all sorts of other stuff. As they were passing the fourth river they had seen Raven couldn't help herself and used her powers to fling Rich into the water. She then proceeded to ride on Thunder alone with Rich chasing after her. Thunder's prankster like nature didn't help Rich much either and it was about fifteen minutes before he was seated on the horse again. After about an hour of riding they headed back to the Tower. Rich and Raven dismounted.

"I have to admit that was fun." Raven said. "Especially the river bit." She added.

"I didn't enjoy that bit much." Rich said as he gently kissed her. She smiled into the kiss. After a while he broke the kiss and stared into her eyes. "Rae I've been meaning to ask you something. Do you mind if we keep us a secret for now?"

"Not at all. In fact I was going to ask you the same thing." Raven replied smiling. They kissed again. "Rich. What is that?" Raven asked pointing to his sabre. He took it off his belt and activated it. It was purple in colour.

"It's called a light sabre. It's used by Jedi. It's kinda like a laser sword. El's sabre is green in colour." He said. He deactivated it. "I was trained in being a Jedi during my journey. In fact it was the first thing I learnt."

"Why didn't you use it yesterday?" she asked.

"Slade isn't worth wasting my sabre on." Rich replied with a chuckle.

"What else were you trained in?" She asked.

"I was trained in sword fighting. I was trained in archery. In fact I'm probably better than Speedy. I studied medicine. Xarthian medicine that is. Which you know consists of using potions and herbs and what not. I learnt how to read people's minds and have mental conversations with people. I was taught how to control the force. I was tutored by the greatest masters and scholars in the universe. I learnt several foreign tongues. I was trained in all forms of martial arts and all sorts of ancient weapons. You know like spears, morning stars, axes and all weapons in that category. I learnt how to use those weapons while riding on a horse. Finally I was taught how to breathe under water and in outer space." He said. Raven looked extremely impressed.

"Is that it?" She asked sarcastically. He chuckled. "Oh and Rich. One last question. Why do you let Master Obi-Wan, Eli and I call you Rich, but you make everyone else call you Dick?"

"According to what you call me you have a sort of rank." He explained. "People who are allowed to call me Rich are people who I trust and love and care about and who love and care about me. Everyone else either has to call me Richard or Dick. Well people usually call me Richard when we're in court or something like that. Or in mom's case when I'm in trouble."

"So you love, care and trust me." She said smiling at him.

"It appears so." He said as he leaned down and kissed her.

"You know if you want to keep your relationship a secret you might want to do that in a more private place." Came a familiar voice from behind them. Rich and Raven's eyes popped open and they leapt apart. They turned around to see Eli smiling at them.

"Um……El……er……Raven just had something in her eye and I was……" Rich began.

"And so you were massaging her lips to get her mind off of it. I'm not stupid Rich and just so that you know……" Eli said still smiling.

"El please don't tell anyone." Rich said. "Please I'll do anything."

"Hmmm. Anything?" Eli said.

"I'll do your chores for a week." He said. Eli still looked doubtful. "Alright." He took a ring off his finger. "You always liked this. It's yours." He gave her the ring. She still looked doubtful and eyed the other ring he was wearing. "Both?" he asked.

"HEY GUYS GUESS WHAT…" Eli shouted.

"Alright. Alright. You can have it." He said giving her the other ring.

"Thank-you." Eli said slipping them on. "Oh and by the way. I was going to tell you that the secret was safe with me." She then smirked at Rich's face and raced off before he could try and pry the rings off her fingers.

"She tricked me." Rich said. "Well I was going to give her those rings for our birthday anyway. Come on"

"That sister of yours is quite a character." Raven stated.

"You're telling me? Oh Rae. I've been meaning to bring it up. Why is there a lack of food and other such supplies? And why is the tower in need of so many repairs? And why are the cable, radio and phone lines out?" Rich asked though he was pretty sure what the answer was.

"Money." She replied with a sigh. "There is hardly any money. You were the main source of money. And you also knew which companies we usually got to do our repairs." Rich nodded.

Things really have gone downhill. He thought to himself. After watching them in combat yesterday it's easy to tell their not training enough. The Tower is a mess. Maybe leaving was a bad idea. Well I guess I could always ask Mom and Dad if we can fund them.

The instant they had set foot in the Tower the alarm went off. They ran to the main computer room. The others came in after a while.

"Titans. It's Slade. He's escaped." Cyborg shouted.

"How?" Rich asked.

"Not sure. But he seems to have made some friends." Cyborg said bringing up a picture of Slade terrorizing the city along with several…...

"DEMONS!" Rich and Eli shouted. The others stared at them. Rich turned towards Raven. "Rae your father."

"You know!" Raven asked.

"Yes I know. I've known for a long time now. And I know about the prophecy and your destiny."

"But I destroyed him." Raven said. "While you were away he attacked and we fought him and managed to destroy him. Sure my powers are still a bit shaky and a bit out of control, but not because of him. We destroyed him. There is no way he could be back."

"Well he must have resurrected himself or something because there is no other way that Slade would gain control over demons." Rich said.

"And the first thing he's going to do is get rid of those that spoilt his plans last time." Eli said.

"Shit." Muttered Speedy.

"Well he is a demon. I guess we should have expected something like this." Raven said.

"What do we do?" Starfire asked.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to go kick Slade's ass." Rich said making a fist. "You guys with me?"

"I'm with you." replied Eli.

"And I guess we do have to protect the city." Cyborg stated.

"In that case. Let's go." Rich said with a smile.

**Downtown**

The Titans gasped as they took in what was left of downtown Jump City. The place was in ruins. Describing it would take an eternity so let's just continue with our story.

"Well not the city at its best." Rich said his voice so calm that the others wondered whether he was feeling alright.

"How are you so calm?" Speedy asked.

"When you let your enemy work you up you are practically handing them the victory on a silver platter." He replied.

"Very wise Master Richard as I believe you are now referred to as." Came a voice behind them. Everyone jumped fifteen feet into the air except Rich who simply turned around and looked the owner of the voice straight in the eye.

"That's correct." Rich stated. He then punched Slade in the stomach and sent him soaring through the air and through several walls. Rich turned to find the others all staring at him. "What?"

"Attack." Slade ordered his demon army as he shakily got to his feet.

"Handle the demons." Rich ordered his leader instincts kicking in. "I'll take care of big, bad and ugly over there." The others had no time to answer because Rich having issued the order had raced towards Slade.

Slade was still recovering from the first blow. He realized with panic that Rich hadn't fought to his full potential during their last battle. His fear grew as he remembered how badly he had been beaten then. Imagine what he could do when he gave it everything he had.

"Yes it is scary. If I beat you so badly during our first fight when I was taking it easy, what I could do to you when I'm really mad." Slade heard Rich's voice in his head and panicked. "Yes Sladie I can read your mind. A very useful skill I may add." Slade sent a punch at his face, but he caught it and twisted Slade's arm right out of its socket. Slade screamed in pain and agony. "Ohh you're going to be feeling that in the morning." Normally he would never taunt his enemies and cause them so much pain like this, but he knew they needed Slade completely out of the picture. Plus Slade had always taunted him and caused him immense pain before. He made a swipe at Slade's feet and Slade fell to the floor. Rich grabbed Slade's good hand. "This little piggy went to market." He said as he broke Slade's thumb. "This little piggy stayed at home." He said as he broke Slade's pointer finger. "This little piggy had pork chops." He said as he broke Slade's index finger. "This little piggy had none." He said as he broke Slade's ring finger. "And this little piggy went WA WA WA all the way home." He broke Slade's little finger. Slade meanwhile was howling in pain. Normally Rich would never torture his opponents like this, but he was in a bad mood and Slade had always tortured them. "Come on Sladie. That all you got?" He taunted as he let Slade climb to his feet.

"Arrhhggg" Slade roared as he attempted to kick Rich, failing miserably. Rich caught Slade's leg. He held it in a firm grip as he lifted his own leg bringing it down on Slade's knee and practically snapping Slade's leg in half. Slade collapsed on to the floor. Rich knelt down beside him. He held Slade's face in place and started to punch him over and over again. His bare fists smashed Slade's metallic mask. Finally he stood up and pulled out his sword. At this point the Titans had managed to get rid of or scare away all the demons and Raven happened to glance towards him.

"RICHARD! DON'T KILL HIM!" she screamed. All the Titans' heads snapped towards Rich.

Rich raised the sword and started to bring it slicing through the air towards Slade's face. Slade shut his one eye and waited for death to claim him. His whole life flashed through his mind. He waited. And he waited. And he waited some more. He waited for a long time, but nothing happened. He opened his eye and saw Rich's sword about half an inch away from his face. He looked up at Rich then back at the sword and promptly fainted. Rich sheathed the sword and walked towards the others. They all stared at him with awe. How he had stopped the sword at that speed would forever be a mystery.

"That was impressive." Said Raven after a pause. "And to be perfectly honest a little scary. But did you have to beat him up sooo badly?"

"If your father is attacking then the last thing we need is Slade making another comeback." Rich replied calmly. "Besides if that is a bad beating to you guys then I don't know what you'll do if you ever see what I did to that glob thing that ticked me off last year."

"What did you do to it?" Beast Boy asked nervously.

"Well let's just say he's still hospitalized." Rich replied.

"After a year?" Cyborg asked. Rich nodded.

"Well Slade's not getting up anytime soon." Beast Boy.

"So we are victorious?" Starfire asked.

"No." Rich said and as soon as the word came out of his mouth the ground cracked open and lava and fire crackled out of it. And slowly a demon began to form. A demon known as Trigon. "We've still got him." Rich said too calmly for pleasure.

* * *

I know I'm evil. I left it at such a cliffy.

I'll update next week.

Happy New Year everybody.

Dragon. Out.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys.

Remember Star Wars crossover.

Thanks to all my reviewers. I hope you guys like this chapter. Once again I know Raven is OOC but like I said before love changes people.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Star Wars.

Read&Review. I want to get 50 reviews before I continue.

* * *

"Come on." Rich shouted racing towards the giant demon unfazed by his massive size. The Titans and Eli followed his lead each launching their most powerful attacks. However it was to no avail. Trigon reflected each attack back at them and the seven were thrown back and smashed into buildings and what not.

"Holy shit." Muttered Rich.

"Anymore smart ideas?" Speedy asked.

"How did you beat him before?" Rich asked calmly.

"With a spell." Raven answered. "It combines all our strengths and powers. It'll probably beat him, but it takes a good twenty minutes."

"Right." Rich said his mind thinking through this and considering various options. "Rae do the spell. Combine all of you. I'll hold him off."

"WHAT!" Raven shouted. "No way. You could die." But Rich had all ready started to head towards Trigon. "That brother of yours makes a mule look good." She stated. She started chanting the spell while the others sat in a circle around her.

"HEY MORON." Rich shouted. Trigon looked at him and made a swipe with his massive claws. Rich dodged the hand and pulled out his sabre and slashed off one of the gigantic fingers. Trigon roared and then before Rich's eyes re-grew the finger.

"Here's trouble." Rich muttered. Trigon shot a beam of energy at Rich which sent him flying through the air and into a building. However no sooner had the demon decided he had won then Rich came soaring through the air towards him. He landed on Trigon's face and drew his sword. He slashed fiercely at the demon's right eye. He climbed to the top of his head.

"Rae the spell ready yet?" Rich shouted as Trigon healed his eye.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos" was Raven's reply. Rich nodded and somersaulted off Trigon's head as the demon tried to hit him with his hand.

Rich muttered a spell of his own quickly and shot a ball of energy at Trigon. The demon lost balance for a second, but regained balance and shot his own ball of energy at Rich. Rich managed to dodge the first ball, but Trigon started firing non-stop energy balls at him. Rich dodged each ball leaping off buildings and cars and what not. Then out of no where a ball hit him. He could feel electricity surging through him and was sent hurtling to the ground. He sat up and touched the back of his head. He could feel blood. In fact now that he had noticed that he noticed he was injured in quite a few places. But a few injuries and a little blood never stopped Rich. He stood up as if he was completely uninjured. He used the force to summon some telephone wires, wrapped them around Trigon's feet and tripped the massive demon faster than you could say demon.

"Rae the spell ready yet?" Rich shouted.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos" Raven chanted. Rich nodded again and turned back to Trigon.

Trigon meanwhile had ripped the wires and climbed to his feet. He roared angrily. Rich leapt towards him, but Trigon raised his hand and slapped him into a building.

"EEEKK" shouted a woman from the building.

"Sorry madam."

Rich came jumping out of the building and towards Trigon. He summoned some paving stones from the ground and threw them at Trigon. Trigon simply caught the stones and threw them back at Rich. Rich dodged them as best he could, but quite a few bashed him.

"Rae is it ready yet?" Rich shouted.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos"

Rich muttered something and balls of fire appeared in his hand. He started firing them at Trigon non-stop. Trigon roared and covered his face. Rich stopped firing.

"Rae ready yet?" Rich shouted yet again.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos"

Rich nodded. He was breathing heavily. He had used two very powerful and draining spells within a short period of time. He had used many spells in training exercises, but never such draining ones. Plus he had had no time to try and regain some energy. Trigon took this opportunity to fire two beams out of his eyes straight at Rich. Rich dodged one beam, but his arm was hit by the other.

"Rae ready yet?" Rich shouted holding on to his arm.

"RICH MOVE." shouted Raven. Rich leapt out of the way at the same time that Raven let out a powerful ray of energy that hit Trigon. Rich looked at the Titans. Beams of energy were going from the Titans and Eli to Raven who was sending the beam at Trigon. The demon roared. Then suddenly there was a massive explosion. Rich was thrown back on to the ground. Finally the smoked cleared and Trigon was no where to be seen. All the Titans and Eli collapsed. Rich stood up shakily and walked over to them. They were also slowly getting to their feet.

"Remind me never to do that again." Raven said sitting up and rubbing her head.

"Yeah." Said Rich. "Next time the apocalypse hits let's just abandon Earth and go to Xarth."

At this point a space ship appeared in the sky.

"Hey what's that?" Beast Boy asked pointing at it.

"It's a Xarthian ship." Eli answered.

"It must be here to pick us up." Rich said.

The ship landed near them and the door opened. To the great surprise and delight of the twins standing at the door were their parents. The emperor and empress however did not look delighted as they took in the scene. The queen was the first to react. She walked towards the small group.

"This is because I love you." She said kissing Eli and Rich on the cheek. "And this is for making a mess." She added giving them each a light slap. The king joined her.

"Well this is going to be a particularly interesting one." He said.

"Well you see Raven's demon father came to life along with a demon army and attacked and we had to stop them." Rich said.

"So Raven used a spell that combined all our powers to beat him and Rich distracted him while she prepared the spell." Eli finished.

"Well that explains why you all look exhausted and Rich is covered in injuries." Their mother said looking at all of them worryingly. "We better get you all to a medical centre."

"We can go back to the Tower." Cyborg said. "We have all the medical equipment you could possibly need."

"Right. Young man lead the way." The empress said smiling at him.

**At Titan Tower**

"Well I believe introductions are in order." The emperor said.

They were all in the living room. Rich had had all his numerous injuries attended to. His mother had insisted on having them all disinfected and bandaged even though he said he was fine. Obi-Wan it turned out had been out when the alarm went off and had just got back. The two dogs that had been left behind and Shadow was currently lying at Rich's feet and Blaze was lying at Raven's feet.

"I am Jonathon Grayson. As you may have guessed I am Rich and Eli's father and the current emperor of the Xarthian Empire."

"And I am Martha Grayson. Rich and Eli's mother and the current empress of the Xarthian Empire."

"Well we're the Teen Titans." Cyborg said. "I'm Cyborg. This is Beast Boy. That's Raven. Over there is Terra. And they're Speedy and Starfire."

"It nice to meet you. All of you." The empress said smiling at all of them. "Am I to understand you helped my son and daughter defeat that demon and have given them lodgings?" The Titans nodded and the empress smiled at them. She then turned to her children. (Rich I was thinking of inviting them to a feast and to stay at the palace for a few days. However I understand that you had a huge fight with them and may still be feeling uncomfortable. So it is up to you.)

(I want to invite them.) Rich replied.

(Are you sure? Last time I checked you seemed to hate them quite a bit.) The emperor asked.

(I've decided to get over that hatred.) Rich replied.

(Have you?) The empress asked.

(Pretty much.) Rich replied.

(I sense you have pretty much forgiven them.) Obi-Wan said. (But there is still a bit of you that is angry. And I also sense that you care about one of them more than anyone else and have completely forgiven that one.) Both Rich's parents looked at him smiling.

(Not yet.) Rich hissed and they nodded understandingly. They turned back to the Titans.

"We would like to invite you to come stay on our planet for a while." The empress said.

"Really?" Cyborg asked. She nodded. "Well now that Slade's behind bars there aren't any other criminals left wandering the city. So I guess we could go. That is if everyone's in."

"Yes glorious."

"I'm in."

"Me too."

"We get to hang around a palace."

"I'm in too."

"Excellent." Said the emperor. "We can leave in the morrow. Get your things ready. Until then are there any rooms we might accompany?"

"Yeah there are plenty of rooms." Cyborg said leading them out of the room and to a spare bedroom.

Slowly everyone left to pack. Raven and Robin went to Raven's room.

"Well now you get to see my home planet." Rich said.

"Yeah." Raven said. "Your parents are awfully nice."

"Thanks. They really are aren't they?" Rich said. "I mean they didn't pester me to tell them who it was even for a second."

"Who was what?" She asked.

"Master Obi-Wan sensed I was in love with one of you and he told mom and dad. They looked at me expectantly and I told them not yet and they dropped it." He replied. She nodded.

For the next hour or so they chatted while Raven packed. Rich had left all his stuff packed up so he had nothing to worry about, but he helped her. Soon after they had finished and were lounging on her bed Eli knocked on the door. Raven opened the door a crack.

"Can I come in?" Eli asked.

"No." Raven stated. "No one is allowed in my room."

"Then why is Rich in your room?" Eli asked.

"He's not." Raven replied.

"Don't bother Raven." Eli said. "I can sense my brother's presence. It's one of the many perks of being a twin."

"What do you want El?" Rich asked as he joined Raven at the door.

"I want to know when you intend on telling mom and daddy and the Titans." Eli asked.

"The Titans will have to wait for a while. Mom and dad already know I'm in love. It'll only be a matter of time before they either figure it out or they sense toward who the feelings are directed."

"So we should tell them soon." Raven said. "They may take it better if you tell them than if they figure it out."

"Yeah." Rich said.

"Yeah. Now that it's been a day and I know about it I can practically see the love waves heading from you to her and vice versa." Eli said. "Well see you two later." With that she headed towards the elevator.

**The next day**

"Everyone strapped in." The pilot asked. Everyone nodded. "Then lets go." With that the ship started to lift into the air and they took off. Once they were in space the pilot said they were free to wander.

"I'll show you guys your rooms." Rich said as he led them through the ship. They came to a door. "Cy this is yours." He said. Cyborg entered the room as the others continued down the passage. "Starfire and Speedy this is your room." Rich said. The two nodded and entered. The remaining five resumed walking. "Beast Boy, Terra sorry you two are going to have to share this room." The two said it was fine and entered the room. Raven, Rich and Eli walked towards the remaining three doors. "Rae this is your room. Mine is right next door." Rich said. She nodded and entered the room. Eli and Rich entered their rooms.

Raven gasped as she took in her room. It was gigantic. It was thrice the size of her room at the Tower. As she stared at it she felt two arms surround her waist. She looked up into Rich's sky blue eyes.

"Like it?" Rich asked. Although he hadn't seen Xarthian hospitality in a while he had been known by everyone as a prince so he had always been given massive rooms and what not so he was used to everything being massive.

"I love it." She replied turning around and smiling at him. She gently kissed him. "Can I see your room?"

He nodded and led her to his room. Raven gasped. If she thought her room was gigantic there was no word to describe Rich's room.

"It's HUGE!" she said. He smiled. The dogs were lying on his bed. Blaze leapt up and came over to Raven who knelt down on the carpeted floor and gently pet him. "I hate to say it, but I think he likes me more than you." Rich chuckled. Shadow leapt off the bed and walked up to him.

"Well you'll always be my girl won't you?" Rich said as he pet her.

"Was it your idea to put Terra and Beast Boy in the same room?" Raven asked.

"Yeah." Rich replied. "But I think it was mom who put Speedy and Starfire in the smallest room." The two laughed.

"You haven't really forgiven them yet have you?" Raven asked.

"No not completely. I mean I don't have feelings for Starfire anymore, but the things she said that night made me feel really bad. It's going to take a while." Rich said.

"I understand." Raven said. "I really do. I mean if I was in your place I would have opened a portal to hell and thrown them in. I think my father would be proud. In fact I could do that if you want. I think my father would like some new play things. If you get my point." Rich laughed. Then he noticed Raven giving him a very serious look.

"Oh you're serious. No. No there is no need for that." He said hurriedly.

"I wasn't seriously going to do it." Raven said quickly.

"Oh well that changes everything. In that case, yeah, throw them right in." Rich said as they both started to laugh.

The two spent most of the morning kissing, playing with the dogs and talking. After lunch they hung around with the Titans and Eli. The day passed rather quickly and before they knew it the Titans were all saying good night. As Rich was about to enter his room the co-pilot came up to him and told him his parents wanted to see him. Rich walked to his mother and father's room wondering what they wanted.

"Mom, dad you wanted to talk to me?" he asked as he entered. His parents were seated in armchairs.

"Is it Raven?" his mother asked calmly.

"Is what Raven?" Rich asked though he already knew what she meant.

"You know what I'm talking about." His mother said.

"What makes you think it is?" Rich asked.

"Well firstly she's the only one you allow to call you Rich. Secondly you always carry around that picture of her. Thirdly you are the only one allowed to call her Rae. Fourthly you don't seem to mind at all that Blaze seems to favour her over you. Fifthly……"

"Alright alright I get it. I get it." Rich said.

"Do you love her?" his father asked.

"Yeah. I do. I really do." Rich said with a smile.

"And I take it she loves you too."

"Yeah. She does." Rich replied.

"And I take it you want to keep this a secret." His mother stated.

"Yeah. We're not ready for the whole world to know." Rich said.

"Well the secret's safe with us." His father promised him. "You better get some sleep."

"Goodnight mom. Goodnight dad."

"Goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight son."

Rich left the room and headed back to his own room. When he got there he found Raven seated on his bed.

"Well my parents know." He stated.

"Are they okay with it?" Raven asked.

"Yeah. They're fine with it. And they said they'll keep it a secret. I think they're pleased that I've finally with the girl I've been madly in love with for five years." Rich told her. She nodded. Rich climbed into the bed and wrapped an arm around her. The two dogs leapt on to the massive bed and lay near their feet. The four slowly fell asleep.

**The next day**

"You two really have to start locking doors if you want to keep this a secret for long." Eli said loudly waking the two teens. She was leaning against the doorframe.

"El, what do you want?" Rich asked grumpily.

"I realized you two may be sharing a room so I volunteered to wake you for breakfast." Eli replied. She smiled at them, whistled to the dogs and walked off with them following at her heels.

"Good morning." Rich said kissing Raven's forehead.

"Morning." She replied smiling up at him. "How much longer until we reach Xarth?"

"Well let's see." Rich said as he pulled out an electronic map of the universe. "According to this only about an hour or so." She nodded.

"We better get to breakfast." She said climbing out of bed. He nodded and climbed out as well. The two walked to the dining area where they were greeted by the Titans, the dogs, the royal family and, of course, a breakfast banquet.

**An hour later once they had reached and landed on Xarth**

"IT'S HUGE!"

"IT'S GIGANTIC!"

"IT'S ENORMOUS!"

"IT'S MASSIVE!"

"FRIEND DICK IT IS NOT SMALL!"

"Did I say you could call me friend?" Rich asked as he walked towards the palace. _It's nice to be back home._

They entered the palace and Rich led the way to the wing that had bedrooms for the royal family and special guests.

"Right Speedy, Starfire that's your room." Rich said as he pointed out a door. The two nodded and entered "Cyborg you're over there." Rich said pointing to the door next to Starfire and Speedy's.

"Thanks man." Cyborg said entering the room.

"Welcome." Rich said. "Beast Boy this is your room." Rich said pointing to the room that was opposite Cyborg's. "Terra your one is next to Beast Boy's. Their adjoining rooms. Hope you don't mind."

"No problem Dick."

The two entered their rooms. Eli had already gone to her room. Rich took Raven's hand and led her through the maze of halls. Eventually they came to a door that had Prince Richard J. Grayson written on it in gold. Rich walked past it and down the corridor for quite a while until they reached the next door which to Raven's great surprise had Raven Roth written on it in gold.

"It's a room used only by extremely special and honoured guests." Rich said and then added. "Usually one of the heirs love interest. It has a door that leads to my room." They entered the room and Raven gasped.

The room was the same size as Rich's room. It had pretty much all the items Rich's room had. All of Raven's belongings were already all neatly put away. There was a huge bookshelf which Rich had had filled with books he thought she would want to read. There was a door on the right wall which she guessed must lead to Rich's room.

"It's unbelievable!" Raven exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it. The bookshelf has books that I thought you might be interested in." Rich said. "That door over there leads to my room."

"Can I see your room?" Raven asked.

"Sure thing." Rich said as he led her to the door and through it. Raven gasped again.

"It's even more unbelievable!" She exclaimed. He chuckled. Shadow and Blaze were in the room and came bounding towards them. They knelt down and started petting the two dogs. At this point there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Rich said. Sebastian entered the room and bowed to them both.

"Hello Sebastian. It's nice to see you again." Rich said before turning to Raven. "Raven this is Sebastian. He's the head butler."

"Hello Sebastian. It's nice to meet you." Raven said.

"It's nice to meet you as well." Sebastian said. He then turned to Rich. Rich could make out a low level of teasing in Sebastian's voice when he spoke next. (Milord is she the one who is staying in the adjoining room?)

(Sebastian.) Rich said with annoyance in his voice. Sebastian chuckled.

(Her Majesty wished to inform you that a banquet is to be held tonight. She said that Chef Pier and all the cooks butlers and maids shall be preparing the banquet and she and your father shall be organizing it. So you are to go into town for lunch. Her Majesty also suggests for you not to eat much so as to keep room for the banquet.) Sebastian said.

(Thank-you Sebastian. Oh and please do not speak to the others about Raven and I.) Rich said.

(There is no need to worry Milord.) Sebastian said.

(Thanks.) Rich said.

"Goodbye for now Milord and Milady." Sebastian said.

"Bye Sebastian." Rich said.

"See you later Sebastian." Raven said.

"Sebastian says we are to go out for lunch. Mom and Dad are preparing a banquet and Mom wants us out of her hair." Rich said.

"Sounds fun. And I get to see your home planet." Raven said.

"Yeah." Rich said as he walked over to Eli's door. He knocked on the door. "El we have to go out for lunch." No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. "El I'm coming in." he said before entering. Rich walked in to find Eli and Tony in a deep passionate kiss. "How you two communicate so quickly will forever be a mystery to me." The two broke a part both blushing furiously.

"Hey there Rich. Good to see you again." Tony said walking forward, curling his hand into a fist and holding it out in the air. Rich curled his fist and they both gently knocked their fists together.

"Tone so nice to see you again. Especially with your tongue down my sister's throat." Rich said smiling.

"Hey if you're allowed a relationship so am I." Eli said temporarily forgetting Tony's presence and the fact that Rich's relationship was a secret.

"Relationship? What relationship?" Tony asked staring at them both blankly.

"Secret relationship." Eli said as Rich glared at her.

"So Rich who's the lucky girl?" Tony asked.

"Rae could you come in here." Rich called. Raven entered the room. "Raven, Tony. Tony, Raven."

"Hello nice to meet you." Raven said shaking hands with Tony.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Eli's boyfriend. And you must be Rich's girlfriend." Tony said with a smile. Raven turned to Rich who pointed at Eli who in turn developed a deep interest in the ceiling. Raven shook her head and sighed. "I'll keep it under my hat." Tony promised.

"Thanks Tone." Rich said. "Come on we have to get the Titans and go out for lunch." Rich said exiting the room, with Raven, Eli and Tony following. They gathered together the other Titans and after arranging horses went to the mall for lunch. They met up with Carrie and Damian.

**That night**

The Titans, Tony, Damian, Carrie and the twins were seated at the high table along with the emperor and empress. They were all dressed in fancy robes. Once everyone was seated the emperor rose to his feet.

"As you can all see my children and your future rulers have returned. They have returned with some of their friends. I expect their guests to be treated with the respect you would show them." He stated. He then pulled a looooong piece of parchment from his robe pocket. "Now I have a bit of a speech prepared." This was instantly greeted by groans. "Buuuut I decided it would be better to eat first." This was instantly greeted by cheers. Now Rich and Eli had attended huge feasts before, but none of those feasts were anything compared to the banquet their home had arranged.

There were wines and punches and all sorts of other drinks. First were the appetizers and soups. There were snails fed on milk, grilled truffles in sausage skin, oysters, stuffed potatoes, dilled Brie with smoked salmon, salami stacks minced sea-crayfish-tail balls and pâtés. There was a vast variety of soups as well. There was sherried barley soup, barley soup with dried vegetables topped with cabbage leaves, andouille and artichoke bisque, golden chicken broth, mushroom soup and pasta soup with pesto. There was also a variety of salads. Eli said that this banquet had more salads than any other she had ever attended. Rich smiled. He had told his mother that Beast Boy was a vegetarian and knew she had specially had extra salads made for him. There were fruit salads. Some were served in watermelons and some were served in pineapples. There were fruit salads with apples, grapes, strawberries, bananas and kiwis. There was banana dressing for the fruit salads. There was potato salad and sweet potato salad. There were also bean salads as well. There were different kinds of Caesar salads. There were all sorts of vegetable salads as well. There were salads with tomatoes, cucumbers, carrots, asparagus, avocado, broccoli, corn and all sorts of other vegetables.

"You could make a meal on just this!" Raven exclaimed.

"Salads?" Cyborg asked.

"It's in courses." Rich said. "First the appetizers and soups. Then the salads. Then the main courses which I assure have meat in it." Cyborg nodded. Beast Boy looked happier than Rich had ever seen him.

After everyone had finished with the appetizers, soups and salads all the dishes disappeared reappearing a minute later with the main courses served on them.

There was a seafood selection. There was boiled eel with hot raisins, jambalaya, paella, sushi and all sorts of other seafood. There were lobsters and crabs as well. There was creamy seafood lasagna as well as beef lasagna, chicken and asparagus lasagna and vegetable lasagna. There were boars, chickens, turkeys, smoked duck, roast hare, roast flamingo and mashed potatoes. There was soup with the salmon, white sauce with the hare, Jericho dates with the flamingo, and fig salad with the duck. There were sausages as well. There were grilled bratwurst sausages, grilled smoked sausages with marinated grilled vegetables, grilled turkey sausages, to name only three out of what looked like fifty. There was rib steak with golden chanterelles and Rib Roast with Bourbon Marinade. There were also pine kernels and peppercorns, steak and vegetable grill and apple-glazed beef brisket. There was bread sweetened by honey as well as different kinds of olives and nuts. There were all kinds of pastas, chilies, and casseroles as well. In short, there was every single dish you could possibly imagine. There were even several salads and tofu creations.

"This is unbelievable!" Cyborg practically shouted.

"I've never seen sooo much food!" Speedy shouted.

"There's even stuff made of tofu!" Beast Boy said.

"It is magnificent!" said Starfire.

"This was prepared on such short notice!" Raven said. The other five just smirked.

Everyone started serving themselves mast quantities of food. After the first few helpings everyone's pace slowed down and conversations broke out between people. The Titans talked to the other five, asking them about Xarth and the fun things to do. Rich and Eli were alternating between talking to them and telling their parents about their adventures. Obi-Wan was surrounded by other courtiers asking how he had managed to spend the last five years watching over two teenagers without going insane. Finally everyone had finished their meals. Instantly dessert appeared.

You could easily make a meal of just the desserts. There was a huge selection of pies. There were cherry pies, chocolate pies, pecan pies, cream pies, cherry pies, blueberry pies, banana pies, apple pies and strawberry pies. There was every kind of ice-cream you could imagine. There were numerous kinds of cakes. There were mascarpone cheesecakes, bailey's Irish cream cheesecakes, Oreo cookie cheesecakes, molten chocolate cakes, chocolate fudge cakes, decadent butterscotch nut coffee cakes and lovelight chocolate chiffon cakes. There were hundreds of pastries. There were different kinds of tarts. There were lemon tarts, tomato tarts, showy raspberry fudge tarts and numerous others. Thee were banana, vanilla, strawberry and chocolate puddings. There were trifles, as well as Sweet Fricassee of Pumpkin, Egg Sponge with Milk in Honey and Stew of Apricots. There were some fruits as well and cream to have with the fruits.

Finally the feast was over. After the dessert plates had disappeared the emperor rose to his feet.

"My dear subjects as I mentioned earlier my children have returned from their training journey." He said. "They have fought many a battle and gone through many an adventure. They have brought their friends with them from Earth. I am certain I speak for everyone when I say it is good to have them back and it is an honor to have their friends staying with us. I hope that you have enjoyed this feast and have been impressed by it.  
As you know Rich has not been on Xarth longer than seven turns of the planet and I expect you all to make him welcomed here. I expect the same treatment to his friends. I also want you all to welcome Eli back home.  
I understand that you are all curious to hear of their adventures, but they are as you can imagine slightly worn out and I would like you to reframe from bombarding them with questions. They have accomplished a lot in the past five years.  
So if you will join me in raising your glasses." With that everyone raised his or her glasses. Rich and Eli blushed. "To our heirs." Said the emperor.

"TO OUR HEIRS!" everyone throughout the hall cheered.

"Now everyone seems tired and full so I believe it is time for bed." The emperor said. With that everyone started to leave the hall. The emperor and empress walked over to the kids.

"Goodnight sweethearts." The empress said giving Rich and Eli a kiss on the cheek. "I love you two and I'm very proud of you."

"Goodnight mom. We love you too." The twins said at the same time.

"Goodnight you two. I love you too." The emperor said.

"Night dad/daddy. We love you too." The twins said. With that the emperor and empress left the hall. After a while the Titans, Tony, Carrie, Damian and the twins left the hall. Carrie and Damian set off back home. Tony was spending the night at the palace. Rich led them to where the Titans were staying.

"Here are your rooms." He said.

"Thanks Dick." Said Cyborg.

"Thank-you Friend Dick. That was a lovely feast." Starfire said.

"Did I give you permission to call me friend?" Rich asked coldly before starting to walk towards his room followed by Eli, Tony and Raven. Eli and Tony entered Eli's room and Rich and Raven entered Rich's room. The two dogs were seated on the bed. Raven and Rich climbed into the bed and the two dogs leapt up and lay on their feet.

"This has been an exciting day." Raven said. She yawned. "Exciting and tiring."

"Yeah. It really has been." Rich said. He kissed her. "That was a pretty amazing banquet."

"It sure was." Raven said. "Goodnight Rich. I love you."

"Goodnight Rae. I love you too." With that the two fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Well that's all for now. Hope you guys like it. Hope I made your mouths water with the banquet scene.

Read&Review. Like I said before I want 50 reviews.

Until next time.

Dragon. Out.

P.S. Check out my buddies AngeGardenvoir, foxfireflamequeen and blackcurrent cheesecake fanfics.

D.O.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey there guys

I know Raven becomeseven moreOOC in this chapter but she'll go back to the way she was in the next chapter.

Read&Review

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Raven woke up the next morning to find that Rich had once more risen before her. She found him standing on the balcony.

"Do you always wake up before me?" Raven asked as she wrapped her arms around his mid-section.

"It became a habit of mine to wake up at dawn and meditate and watch the sunrise." He said turning around to face her. He gently kissed her forehead. They watched the sunrise together. "Raven I was wondering…if maybe…tomorrow…you and I could…go out somewhere?"

"Rich I would love to go out with you." Raven said and Rich beamed at her. "But that'll make it our relationship pretty obvious." Rich frowned.

"Well we can always sneak off." Rich said. "We can ask Tone and El to take the Titans riding for the day or camping or something to that effect. And we can say we're not feeling well or are too tired and sneak off at night for the date."

"I guess that would work, but we'll need Tone and El's help" Raven said. She had adopted the nicknames.

"Need our help with what?" Eli asked entering the balcony followed by Tony.

"We want to go out tomorrow, but we need to distract the Titans." Rich said. "So we were wondering whether…"

"Hey Rich. Listen." Tony interrupted. "I don't know about El, but I'd be more than happy to help you guys out." With that he held up his curled fist. Rich smiled and raised his own fist and they knocked their fists together. They all turned to Eli.

"Rich I'd be happy to help you guys out." Eli said with a smile. Rich hugged her.

"Thanks you guys. And if you two ever need help you can count on us." Rich said. The other two smiled.

"So what do you want us to do?" Tony asked.

"Do you think you could take them camping?" Rich asked.

"Yeah we can do that." Eli said.

"Great!" Rich and Raven said at the same time.

**Later that day**

"Hey everyone guess what?" Eli said entering the room the Titans Tony and Rich were lounging in.

"What?" Rich asked.

"Mom and Daddy organized a camping trip for us tomorrow." Eli said.

"Really." Speedy said.

"Yeah. The spot we're going to is by the sea and it's real romantic." Eli said.

"Sounds fun." Tony said. "I'm in."

"Well I wasn't going to do anything so I guess I'm in as well." Cyborg said.

"I guess I'm in too." Beast Boy said.

"Me too." Terra said.

"Well I guess if it's a romantic place. I'm in too." Speedy said.

"I shall come as well then." Starfire said.

"I'll come along." Rich said. (He was going to fake sickness tomorrow.)

"That's good." Eli said. "What about you Raven?"

"No." said Raven monotonously. They all simply nodded.

**Later that day**

"Well I must say we would all make brilliant actors." Said Tony.

"Thanks again you guys." Rich said.

"No prob." Tony and Eli said at the same time.

**The next day after lunch**

"Guys I really don't feel well." Rich said. "I think I better stay home and rest."

"Ohh. That's too bad." Eli said. "Well if you're really sick you should rest. Hope you should feel better." With that they set off.

**Later that night**

Rich rapped his knuckles against Raven's door. He wore a black suit. He was carrying a bunch of flowers.

"Who is it?" came Raven's voice. He remained silent. "Who is it?" She sighed and opened the door. She was wearing a black spaghetti strapped dress. It had lace near the neck. She had bought it the first day they were on Xarth.

"Good evening." He said. She smiled. "I'm here to pick you up for your date."

"Rich what……?"

"These are for you." he said handing her a bunch of roses all different colors.

"Oh Rich thank-you. Their beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." he said smiling at her. She blushed. He smiled, leaned down and kissed her. "Shall we?" he said offering her his arm.

She accepted his arm. He placed his hand on hers and they headed through the many passages in the palace. They went outside and she saw a limo waiting outside the palace walls for them. There was a chauffeur in a black suit, white gloves and a pilot's cap. Rich led her to it and the chauffeur opened the door for them. They both climbed in. The limo started up and headed towards the city.

"How did you organize this on such short notice?" Raven asked.

"I'm the future emperor." He stated smiling. He wrapped an arm around her and she leaned into him.

"So where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see." He said.

"Do I get any straight answers tonight?" asked Raven.

"Maybe" he stated smiling and kissing her forehead. She shook her head and they fell into a comfortable silence for the rest of the ride. Finally the limo stopped. The chauffeur opened the door and they both got out of the limo. Raven gasped. They were standing outside a beautiful restaurant. It was near the waterside and there were balconies with tables and chairs on them looking out onto the water. It was an amazing restaurant.

"Rich this place looks really beautiful and expensive!" Raven exclaimed.

"Only the best for my Rae." Rich replied as they walked inside arm in arm. They walked to the reservation desk. "Yes we have a reservation for two. Its under Richard and Raven"

"Right. Please follow me to your table." The man behind the desk said. Raven and Rich followed him to a balcony lit by candles overlooking the water.

"Oh Rich it's amazing!" Raven exclaimed.

"I knew you would like it." He said.

"Your waiter will be with you in a minute."

"Thank-you." Rich said. Rich pulled out a chair for Raven then he seated himself. Their waiter came shortly after with the menus.

"Oh and can you bring us a bottle of the best wine." Rich said.

"Yes sir" said the waiter disappearing back inside.

"Wine?" Raven said looking at him.

"A special treat for a special night." He stated. "And technically we're both 19 and therefore legal to drink."

"You've really prepared yourself for tonight." She stated. He smiled. Their waiter returned with two wine glasses and an expensive bottle of wine and poured them each a glass of it.

"Lets see." Said Rich. "I'll have the lobster and the rib steak with the golden chanterelles and the bordelaise sauce."

"Excellent choice sir"

"And I'll have the smoked duck and the filet mignon with steamed vegetables." Raven said.

"Also a good choice ma'am" The waiter said and left.

"So where do we go next?" Raven asked as they clicked their wine glasses together and sipped their wine.

"Next I thought we could go to the Phoenix café for dessert. You know get some ice-cream or cheesecake and maybe a cup of coffee. Oh and there is supposed to be a meteor shower tonight and I found this great spot to watch it." Rich said.

"Sounds perfect." Raven said.

"Only the best for my Raven." Rich said. They talked for a while, while they waited for their food. The waiter came back with their food and they ate and talked about anything and everything. The music inside turned slow.

"May I have this dance?" Rich asked offering her his hand. Raven accepted and he led her inside and to the dance floor where other couples were already dancing.

Raven wrapped her arms around Rich's neck and Rich wrapped his arms around Raven's waist. They move slowly to the music. Raven laid her head against Rich's chest. The two continued to dance for several songs. Finally they returned to their balcony table and Rich asked for the bill. They paid and left the restaurant. They got into the limo and the chauffeur set off again.

"So what's this café like?" Raven asked.

"It's a real romantic place. You know just the right lighting, the right food, the right music, balcony seats, overlooking the sea. It's a perfect date place. Oh and it has the best cheese cake in the universe." He said.

"Been on a date there before?" she asked.

"No. I just snuck off there yesterday and tried all the desserts so I could tell you what was good." He said as he smiled at her.

"Sometimes you can be unbelievably pathetic." She said seriously, but Rich knew she was only teasing him.

"And it's one of the characteristics you love most about me." He stated with a smile. She smiled back at him and leaned against him again.

They remained silent for the rest of the trip. The limo pulled up outside the café. The chauffeur opened the door for them and they got out. They entered the café and Raven saw it really was the perfect date spot. Rich led her to one of the balconies and they sat down. A waiter came and gave them menus.

"Right. We'll have two slices of cheese cake with a scoop of ice-cream on the side." Rich said. "And two cups of mocha cappuccino."

"Excellent choice sir. What flavor ice-cream?" the waiter asked.

"Vanilla" they both said at the same time. The waiter chuckled and went to get their order.

They waited for about fifteen minutes before the dessert and coffee came. They sat and ate and talked. When they had finished their dessert and drunk their coffee they paid the bill and went to the limo.

The limo started up and Raven once more leaned against Rich. The limo sped through the town and headed to the outskirts. Finally it stopped and Rich and Raven got out. They were in a forest like area. Rich led her through the forest until they came to a mountainside. Raven gasped. It was beautiful. The mountain overlooked the sea. Rich and Raven lay back on the ground. Raven leaned against him. After a few minutes the meteor shower began. It was amazing. It was the most beautiful and amazing thing Raven had ever seen. The two spent several hours outside just talking to each other and enjoying each others presence.

Eventually they made their way back to the limo and got in. They went back to the palace. It was extremely late by the time they got home, but neither cared. They went to their rooms and got changed. Raven then slipped into Rich's room and they slowly fell asleep in each other's arms.

"Goodnight Rich." Raven whispered. "I love you."

"Goodnight Rae." Rich whispered back. "I love you too."

* * *

Well that's all for now. Tell me what you think of the date scene. Please review.

Until next time.

Dragon. Out.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys!

I know it's been a while, but I was making a few changes.

This is the last chapter in this story, but I've got one last thing I'm posting at the same time. I'm also thinking of writing a sequel.

Well read & review and please read the next chapter.

**

* * *

A few days later**

The last few days had passed rather quickly. Luckily no one found out about Raven and Rich's date.

"We have to tell them sooner or later." Raven said. She and Rich were taking a walk in the palace grounds along with the dogs.

"I know." Rich said. "But when? And how?"

"That I don't know." Raven sighed. "I guess we'll just have to tell them."

"Hmm" Rich said. At this point a green dog came running up to them. Beast Boy morphed back into human form.

"Hey Raven do you mind if I talk to Dick for a minute." Beast Boy asked nervously. Raven nodded and walked away followed by Blaze.

"What's up BB?" Rich asked.

"It's about me and Terra." Beast Boy said. "I thought about talking to Cyborg or Speedy, but I realized they'd probably just tease me like there's no tomorrow."

"All right. What's up with you and Terra?" Rich asked.

"We…err…we kissed." Beast Boy said blushing. He looked at Rich who was smirking. "Oh no. Your not going to tease me about it are you?"

"No. No. Teasing is pointless if you ask me." Rich said. "Now I have three EXTREMELY important questions. How? When? And where?"

"We were talking and it just happened. The day we went camping. In the woods where we were camping."

"Well that's good to hear……" Suddenly Rich froze. "Oh Lord." He cried before spinning around to face the palace.

At the same time there was a massive explosion. Rich started running towards the palace followed by Beast Boy. The other Titans, Tony, Carrie, Damian, Eli, Obi-Wan and the emperor and empress were standing outside.

"What happened? Is everyone all right?" Rich asked.

"Everyone's fine." The empress said her voice calm despite what had just happened.

"Who did this?" Raven asked.

"I did." Said a figure who had just walked out of the palace.

"Who is that?" Eli asked.

"My name, little girl, is Draconis." Said the figure.

"Little girl?"

"What do you want Draconis?" The emperor asked.

"You know as well as I do what I want Jonathon. Your Empire." Draconis said.

"And you know as well as I do that's not going to happen." The emperor replied.

With that Obi-Wan, the emperor and empress pulled out their sabers and raced at Draconis. Draconis pulled out his own saber and the battle began. Rich was shocked. He never saw anyone so easily defeat his parents and Obi-Wan. Every attack they launched Draconis blocked. Every attack Draconis launched they barely managed to stop. Finally Draconis tripped them up with the force and they all fell over.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got places to go, things to do, people to kill. Speaking of which." With that Draconis raced forward, pulled out a dagger and stabbed the emperor who cried out and fell on to the ground.

"DAD!"

"JONATHON!"

The twins, Obi-Wan and the empress raced to the emperor's side. Draconis laughed cruelly. The empress raced towards him with a rage filled roar, but before she could attack Draconis muttered a spell and disappeared. The empress raced back to the emperor's side.

"Dad? Are you all right?" Eli asked. The emperor looked at all of them.

"I love you," he whispered. "All of you." Slowly his eyes closed.

"DAD!" shouted the twins.

"JONATHON!" shouted the queen.

**A few hours later**

The twins, the empress, Obi-Wan and the Titans were all seated in one of the many lounges in the palace. The empress was still somehow managing to keep extremely calm. In fact it was her level of calmness and clear thinking that had prevented the entire kingdom from getting into a panic about Draconis' newly found power. She had spoken to the people and announced the emperor's death and told them not to worry and everything was under control. She had called a council meeting and they had discussed what to do about Draconis, but no one could think of a warrior greater than the emperor, empress and Obi-Wan combined.

"So who exactly was that guy?" asked Rich. He was, with great difficulty, holding back tears.

"His name is Draconis. He has been an enemy to the empire for as long as anyone's memory lasts. He is immortal. He wants to take over our empire. The last attack we had from Draconis was that rebellion when you were a baby. It seems he's become much more powerful than the last time we had an attack." The empress explained.

"Do you know where we could find him?" Rich asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact we do." Obi-Wan said.

"Wait a second. You knew where he was and you just let him be?" Raven asked giving them both disapproving looks.

"He was never a major problem so we didn't bother taking him down. But now that he's a problem it looks like we can no longer handle him." The empress said.

"Where is this lair of his?" Rich asked.

"Deep inside a mountain. Why?" The empress asked.

"I'm going to go fight him." Rich said standing up.

"WHAT! NO!" The empress shouted standing up as well. "I'VE LOST YOUR FATHER, I WON'T LOSE YOU."

"Mom. He killed my father. It's my duty as the first born and the heir to avenge dad's death." Rich said.

"RICHARD………"

"Is right." Obi-Wan said. The empress stared at him and was quiet for a minute before speaking.

"As much as I hate to say it, I agree. We will take you there. You go in and fight. However we shall remain outside. If you need help you can call us." She finally said. Everyone nodded.

The next day outside Draconis' hideout

"Be careful Rich." The empress said as she hugged him.

"I'll be fine mom." He stated confidently.

"I know you will be. But if you need any help just turn on that button and we'll be right there."

"Rich." Raven said. He looked at her. She had spent every moment since they had decided he was going to fight Draconis in her room. She wouldn't tell even him what she was doing. "Take this." She said handing him a necklace.

"I'm no fashion expert Raven, but I'm pretty sure that doesn't go with what I'm wearing." Rich said with a slight laugh.

"It's a magical necklace. It's what I was working on last night. To activate it you have to recite my chant. It will probably defeat that Draconis guy, but it's only to be used as a last resort. You see it completely drains the user off all their energy and converts it to raw power. It should create more than enough to kill Draconis and destroy that lair of his. But after using it you'll barely be able to move."

"But if it will completely drains me and the place starts to collapse then how will I get out?" Rich asked as he put the necklace around his neck.

"That's what I was working on last night." Raven answered. "You see I have a similar necklace. When you use yours my necklace will sense it and transfer some of my power to you. Unfortunately I could only get it to transfer enough energy to revive and give a bit of strength."

"Thanks Rae." Rich said. I hope it works.

'Remember you're not the only one who can read minds. And don't worry it will.' Said Raven's voice in Rich's head.

With that Rich entered the lair. He moved swiftly through the hideout taking down all the guards as he went along. Finally he came to a set of double doors. He took a deep breath, flung them open and entered the room.

"Well done Master Richard. I'm impressed at how quickly you reached me." Draconis said. He was standing in the middle of the room. The entire room was empty. It was obvious he was waiting for Rich. "Well I assure this is the end of your mission."

"Yeah. Cause I'm going to permanently dispose of you." Rich shouted as he drew his saber and raced at Draconis.

Draconis ducked the attack. Rich spun around and threw a punch at the same time. Their fists made contact and in that one punch both realized that finally they were going to fight a fair fight. Rich started doing hand springs until he reached the wall. He used the wall to launch himself at Draconis. He kicked Draconis square in the chest. He continued kicking until Draconis banged into the wall. Rich leapt off the wall and landed a few feet away. Draconis roared and raced at Rich activating his own saber. He fiercely started attacking, but Rich managed to block anything that he threw at him. Similarly Draconis blocked anything Rich threw at him. They fought with their sabers until they came to a pillar. Draconis slashed at rich with his saber. Rich ducked and the saber went through the pillar. Rich leapt to the other side of the pillar, used the force to scale it, slashed the top, kicked off it and landed a few feet away. The pillar crashed on top of Draconis. Draconis pulled himself out from the ruins.

"Now you're gonna get it." He said as he used the force to push Rich against the wall. He pulled out his dagger and raced at him. Rich managed to move most of his body, but the dagger went through his arm. He punched Draconis in the face ignoring the pain in his arm. Draconis pulled out the dagger and slashed him across the face. Rich dropped and rolled to where his saber was. He attempted to chop off Draconis' legs, but Draconis leapt in the air and came crashing down on top of Rich's back.

"Had enough kid?" He said.

"If you think that a few scratches are going to beat me you are sadly mistaken." Rich said. He then muttered a spell and electricity flowed from his body and shocked Draconis. Draconis was thrown across the room dropping his saber in the process. Rich pulled out his sword and leapt at Draconis. He slashed at his chest. He made a straight line. Then he made another line that attached to the first kind of forming a one. Another slash and it became a p. One last slash and it formed an R. Draconis roared and launched himself at Rich. Rich grabbed him and smashed him into the floor.

Rich stood up and tried to bring his sword through Draconis' heart, but Draconis threw up a barrier. The instant the sword made contact Rich was sent hurtling through the air. He smashed through a pillar. But off course that didn't stop our Rich. He summoned two energy balls and sent them at Draconis. Draconis dodged the first ball, but the second made contact. Rich then summoned two more energy balls and sent them at Draconis. Draconis quickly teleported and appeared behind Rich. He slashed fiercely at Rich's back. Rich spun around and did a round house kick which made contact with Draconis' face. Draconis fell to the floor, but thinking quickly he slashed at Rich's foot. Rich quickly leapt across the room. Both warriors remained silent as they tried to catch their breath. They were both starting to feel the effects of blood loss.

"I hate to admit this, but you're good." Draconis finally said.

"So are you." replied Rich. Both were pleased by these compliments not only because it meant the opponent was having a hard time, but because it meant that they were in a noble battle. Both knew it takes the noblest and greatest of warriors to admit their enemy is powerful.

Then with a roar they returned to their battle. They met in the center of the room and started fighting. They attacked and slashed fiercely. They were moving so fast that anyone who saw them wouldn't have seen anything at all. Each knew who ever hit first would have the upper hand for quite some time. Finally after about fifteen minutes of this Draconis managed to kick Rich. But Rich was more well prepared than Draconis thought. Rich managed to summoned two balls of energy and launch them at Draconis. Then he started to throw non-stop balls of fire at Draconis. One of these hit a huge computer in the corner that burst into flames. Slowly the whole room started to burn. Draconis managed to find his saber and teleported behind Rich.

Draconis took out his sword and gorged it through Rich's shoulder. Rich cried out. He reached behind himself, grabbed hold of the blade and yanked it out of him. He spun around pulled out his own sword and slashed Draconis' hand. Draconis dropped the sword and Rich kicked it into the flames that surrounded them. Draconis reached for his saber, but Rich was too quick. He used his sword to slash Draconis' saber in half. Rich then summoned an energy ball and threw it at Draconis. Draconis was sent into the air. Rich leapt into the air. He grabbed Draconis' waist and using the force smashed him through a pillar. He then used the force to land. Draconis managed to teleport himself to across the room and closer to the ground.

This is it. I have to use the necklace. Rich thought to himself. He took the necklace in his palm. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." He shouted. The necklace started to glow and slowly Rich started to glow and lift into the air. He felt energy flowing through him. Then suddenly the most powerful burst of energy Rich had ever seen was released. And when I say powerful, I mean POWERFUL. Rays of energy exploded from his body. The rays went off in every direction destroying everything in their path, including Draconis who tried to put up a force field. But he was fighting a battle whose winner was all ready decided. The energy kept getting more and more powerful and a huge beam burst through the roof.

**Meanwhile outside**

"What is that?" Speedy shouted.

"Rich has used the spell." Raven stated. "I just hope it's enough."

**Back inside**

The energy was too powerful. Draconis was weakening and so was Rich who was started to feel unbearably tired and worn out, but he was determined to win. The flames were growing higher, the ceiling and walls were collapsing and practically everything was being destroyed. Draconis looked around him, he looked up at Rich's determined face and he knew it was over. He sighed and with that his shield collapsed and he disintegrated before Rich's eyes. Then finally the energy collapsed and so did Rich.

**Outside again**

"The spell's done." Raven said as she took her necklace in her palm and muttered a spell. She saw the necklace glow and she felt herself lifting into the air and felt her energy being transferred to Rich. After a little while she returned to the ground. "That's all I could get through. I hope it's enough."

Inside again

Rich opened his eyes. He could feel Raven's transferred energy. He climbed to his fee. He had to get out off here. He muttered a spell that allowed him to fly and sped through the lair avoiding collapsing pillars, walls and pieces of ceiling. He went as fast as he could. He could see the exit. He sped up. He had to reach it. The exit had a portico and it was under this that he ran out of energy and collapsed.

"It's Rich." Eli shouted. "The place is going to collapse on him!"

"No it's not." Raven stated her eyes starting to glow. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos" The entire front portion of the lair was covered in black energy. "Get him." She said. The empress muttered a spell and teleported to right beside Rich. She grabbed hold of him and teleported back just as Raven let go of her hold on the building. They all watched as the entire place slowly crumbled.

**A day later in Rich's room in the palace**

Rich moaned as he sat up. He opened his eyes and looked around The Titans, Tony, Eli, his mother and Obi-Wan were standing around him along with the head doctor. "What happened?" He asked. He was still feeling immensely worn out.

"You collapsed as you reached the portico. I held up the building with my powers while your mother teleported you away and you've been unconscious since then." Raven said. Rich looked at her. She still looked worn out as well.

"So did you beat him?" Speedy asked.

"Do you think we would be having this conversation if I didn't." Rich answered. "Yeah I beat him. But it was all because of Raven's magic necklace. Thanks Rae. You saved us all." He said smiling at her.

"Anytime Rich anytime." She said.

"Well done Rich. Your father would be really proud." The empress said. "Rich I've discussed this entire thing with the council and it has been decided that although you are still quite young you've proven yourself worthy of being crowned emperor. As soon as you're completely healed I will crown you. But I want you to remember that this is totally your decision. If you feel you don't want to be emperor yet or you're not ready that is completely all right. There is absolutely no pressure on you whatsoever." Rich stared at her.

"Really? I can become emperor anytime I want?" he asked.

"Yes." The empress replied. "But I don't want you to jump into this. I want you to think about it. Weigh the pros and cons. And above all if you do become emperor, but you can't handle it you can always ask me to rule until you feel you're ready." Rich nodded.

"I'll think about it mom." Rich said. The empress smiled.

"Good. But right now you need to rest. Give your body time to heal." She said. "And I think that pretty much goes for everyone." Her tone told the others that it was pointless to argue. They all left the room except Raven.

"You look a little worn out. You all right?" Rich asked.

"Yeah. Performing energy transfer spells isn't exactly relaxation method number one. All I need is a good night's sleep." She said. He nodded. "How are you feeling?"

"To be perfectly honest. Like shit." He said. "I guess I won't be able to do much for a while. It's going to be pretty boring hanging around me."

"Don't worry, I'll just fool around with another one of my boyfriends." Raven said playfully. They both chuckled.

"Thanks for saving me." Rich said.

"No problem." Raven replied with a smile. "Besides if anything happened to you there would be no one to take me to expensive restaurants and to shower me in expensive gifts." He smiled and leaned up to kiss her. The two were so involved in the kiss that they didn't hear the door opening.

"**OH MY GOD!**" shouted several familiar voices.

Rich and Raven's eyes popped open. They broke the kiss and spun around to find the Titans staring at them.

"All right you guys. I know this is a bit of a shocker, but it's really happening." Rich said. "I know we should have told you guys and this is the worst way you could have found out, but I guess this is pointless now."

"We wanted to tell you guys, but there was never an appropriate time." Raven continued. "We know it's a bit weird and it may take some getting used to, but please accept this." The Titans just stared at them. "Guys?" The Titans continued to stare.

"Guys?" Rich asked. They kept on staring.

"Guys?"

"Hold on a second." Rich said. He walked into his bathroom and came out carrying a can of shaving cream. He lifted Speedy's hand and filled it with cream. He did the same to Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Terra. He threw away the now empty can and walked to the bed.

"You are sooo childish." Raven said. They were silent for a moment. "Want to dye their hair pink and pour honey on it?"

"Okay." Rich said.

An hour later the Titans all had pink hair which was covered in honey, one eyebrow had been shaved off, toothpaste was filled in their mouths. They also had ice poured down their shirts, had thick layers of mascara, eyeliner, lipstick and powder and all sorts of other rubbish done to them.

Rich and Raven were laughing on the bed. The Titans were still all frozen. Raven leaned towards Rich and whispered something in his ear. Rich nodded. Raven turned to the Titans. Black energy surrounded them and they were moved out of the room. Next black energy surrounded the door and it shut in the Titans faces.

"My prankster like nature seems to be rubbing off on to you." Rich said.

"It seems so." Raven said. The two continued talking for the rest of the evening and eventually fell asleep in Rich's bed.

**The next morning**

All was peaceful around the palace. The birds were chirping, the gentle sound of the waves of the sea breaking the shore could be heard and all was quiet and peaceful and tranquil. Until……

"**OH MY GOD! THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE! HOW COULD YOU HAVE NOT TOLD US!**" Cyborg screamed as he entered Rich's room. He was spitting out toothpaste and had shaving cream on his head and face. He was the first to get over his shock. Rich and Raven literally leapt twenty feet into the air, banged their heads against the ceiling and fell back down on to the bed.

"Wow you sure got over the shock quickly." Raven said sarcastically. Cyborg's voice had awakened the other Titans as well. Eli and Tony had also been awoken by Cyborg and came running into the room with their swords drawn.

"What's wrong?" Eli asked. She and Tony stared at the Titans. "Who the hell did that to you?" she asked.

"Whoever did it is my idol." Tony said.

"These two have been secretly dating." Beast Boy said pointing at Rich and Raven who were both rubbing their heads and looking very annoyed at their ungracious awakening.

"Is that it?" Eli asked also starting to get annoyed.

"You knew?" They all shouted.

"Yes. I know, Tony knows, mom knows, Obi-Wan knows, dad knew and so does anyone else who has half a brain." Eli said. "Now if you excuse me I have much better things to do on a Saturday morning than hang around listening to who dated who. Oh and by the way you two. I take it you messed them up." Rich and Raven nodded. "Well done." Eli said with a laugh and she and Tony gave them a thumbs up before they walked back into Eli's room.

"I fully agree with Eli." Raven said. "Now if you would be so kind as to **LET US GET SOME SLEEP**." She said her voice dangerously low. The Titans all gulped and ran out of the room.

"How do you do that?" Rich asked.

"It helps if your father is a demon." Raven replied. Rich nodded. "You're stressed. What's wrong?"

"What do you think I should do?" Rich asked. She looked confused for a minute. Then she realized what he was talking about.

"Well if I remember correctly. Your mother said your not supposed to get stressed about it." Raven replied.

"Yeah, but what do you think I should do?" Rich asked.

"Do you want to be emperor?" Raven asked.

"Yeah. But I'm just worried that……" Rich began.

"You won't be able to handle it?" Raven asked.

"Yeah." Rich answered.

"You'll do fine." Raven said. "You're a born leader. You said Obi-Wan trained you to fight. You'll do fine. And your mom did say she'll take over if it's too much."

"Yeah." Rich said after a few minutes of thought. Raven smiled at him. "But if I do become emperor it's the end of traveling around and goofing off."

"Well your goofing off level probably will go down. But if you're emperor you get to travel through your empire. You'll have to travel to planets to work out peace treaties and what not. I think there will be plenty of traveling."

"Yeah I guess so. I think I'll do it." Rich said. He paused before continuing. "But if I become emperor will you stay here with me and maybe eventually become empress." Raven was quiet for a bit before answering.

"Well I guess it'll be fun to rule an empire, but I don't know much about how. And I can't speak all the languages in the empire." Raven said.

"I'll teach you. And I'm sure Master Obi-Wan and Mom and Eli will as well." Rich said. "I mean I know it'll be tough leaving Earth and everything, but we can visit as often as you want. What do you say?"

"I do like it here. A lot. And I've grown pretty fond of Eli and your mom is like a mom to me. And I love you." She said. She looked at him. She was quiet for a while before speaking. "Yes." Rich smiled from ear to ear. He pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. (Cheers and clapping in the background.)

"Rich, sweetie, just one question." Raven said after a few minutes.

"Yeah?" Rich asked.

"How do we tell the others?" Raven asked.

"I've all ready thought of that." Rich said. Raven looked at him. "You pretend to have the flu and stay here while the others go home. In three months if they haven't figured it out we can write them a letter." Raven looked at him for a while.

"I think we need to rethink this whole you being emperor thing." She stated.

**A few weeks later in the empress' room**

"Mom can we talk to you?" Rich asked as he and Raven entered the room.

"Off course you can sweetheart." The empress said. She was pretty sure she knew what he wanted to talk about.

"I've decided to take up being emperor." He said. His mother smiled.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" she asked.

"Yeah I am."

"All right then. You will be crowned on Friday night." The empress said.

"Also mom. Raven is going to stay here." Rich said. "That's okay right?"

"Off course it is." His mother said and smiled at them. "This is wonderful news. How are you going to tell the Titans?"

"Actually we were wondering if you could give us some advice on how to tell them." Raven said. The empress was quite for a minute before replying.

" Well, you could pretend to have the flu and stay here while the others go home. In three months if they haven't figured it out you can write them a letter." The empress said. Raven stared at her.

"Ladies and gentlemen the rulers of our empire." She said.

**Later that day**

"Hey guys we have a little announcement to make." Rich said. All the Titans were seated in Rich's room.

"What is it?"

"I've decided to be crowned emperor and Raven's staying here with me." Rich said quickly. There was a loooooonnnnng pause. All the Titans stared at the two. "Guys?" Rich said.

"Guys?" Raven asked. The Titans continued to stare at them.

"Writing a letter doesn't sound so bad now huh?" Rich whispered. They were quiet for a while. "Want to go get some ice-cream?" Rich asked.

"Yeah let's go." Raven said. With that they left the room.

**When Raven and Rich eventually got back**

"Your both staying here?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah." Rich said. "Is that okay?"

"Well we talked about and if you guys want to do this it's fine by us." Cyborg said. Raven and Rich smiled. "So when is the coronation?"

"On Friday." Rich said. "It's just a small thing. I take the oaths and mom crowns me." The others nodded.

That Friday

Rich was on one knee before his mother his head bowed.

"Do you swear to protect the people of your land no matter what?" the empress asked.

"I swear it." He replied.

"Do you swear to put the lives of others before your own?"

"I swear it."

"Do you swear to bring happiness and joy to your people?"

"I swear it."

"Do you swear to always make decisions that will help benefit your people?"

"I swear it."

"I hereby name you emperor of the Xarthian kingdom." The empress said as she placed the emperor's crown on Rich's head. He rose to his feet and his mother hugged him.

**A couple of weeks later**

All of Raven's things had been brought to Xarth. Rich and Raven had moved into the master bedroom. Rich's old room looked like nothing compared to it. It was larger than Rich and Raven's rooms combined. It had been quite some time since the Titans had left Earth and it was time for them to return.

"Dick." Speedy said as he walked towards Dick. "I want to talk to you."

"About what?" Rich asked annoyed.

"Listen man. I'm sorry. For what happened all those years ago." Speedy said. "And I know it's kinda late, but I really am and I really want to be pals again." With that he held out his hand.

Rich stared at Speedy's hand. The more level headed clear thinking calm side of him wanted to shake the hand and forgive Speedy. But the angry revengeful side of him wanted to hold the grudge forever. He thought about it. He had always believed in true love. And he believed in people dating their trueloves. He no longer had feelings for Starfire. He loved Raven and she loved him and they were both happy with each other. Holding a grudge is pointless. Grudges come from sorrow. Sorrow leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to the dark side. Therefore grudges lead to the dark side. He repeated the words he had told Beast Boy once more in his mind. Finally he slowly lifted his hand and took Speedy's hand. The two boys smiled at each other.

**An hour or so later**

"Well we're really going to miss you two." Cyborg said.

"Yeah. I have to admit it was fun being the Teen Titans again." Rich said.

"It's gonna be weird not having you around." Beast Boy said.

"Yeah it was cool hanging out with you guys." Eli said.

"Well we are going to visit. And you can visit us." Raven said. Then after several good byes hugs and tears the Titans entered the ship and the ship took off for Earth. Rich wrapped an arm around Raven and kissed her forehead.

"I'm going to miss them." Raven said.

"Me too." Rich said. "Me too."

* * *

Well that's Emperor Richard.

Read the next chapter. It'sabout the sequel.

Read & review

Until the next chapter.

Dragon. Out.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey there guys

Now firstly I'm thinking of writing a sequel. It's about Raven and Rich's kids. Their eldest son to be precise. It's about him going off and becoming a pirate. He leaves cause he's in love with Damian's daughter and his best friend goes after her even though he knows he fancies her. Meanwhile Draconis makes his comeback and he and Damian's daughter have to team up and stop him.

This is a bit of a story about Raven and Rich's kids. They have three kids. A son named Jake, a daughter named Opal and another son named Terry. Damian's daughter's name is Amber. Tony and Eli's son's name is Mike. Jake's best friend is named Tom.

Now this story is dedicated to my little sister. It's a birthday present. It';s about Jake searching for the perfect gift for his lil sis. Hope you guys like it. Happy Birthday sis.

Please review and tell me if you think a sequel's a good idea.

* * *

Jake paced up and down his massive room lost in thought. There was a knock at his door, but he was too lost in thought to hear it. Outside the door Raven sighed. If she knew her son, which she did, he had gone into that mode where he zoned out everything, but his own thoughts. 

"JACOB!" she shouted, but there was still no answer. She sighed. "I bought shortbread." Instantly the door was flung open and Jake stood looking around for the promised shortbread. She laughed. She knew him too well.

"Third time this week!" he muttered.

"That's really not my fault." Raven replied shaking her head.

"So something wrong Mom?" Jake asked.

"What are you giving your sister for her birthday?" she asked.

"No clue" was the reply.

"Well just don't give her a pat on the back like last year," she warned.

"Hey! She didn't give me such a great gift either!"

"She got you an autographed classic album of your favorite band. She had to sneak out of this place, sneak into a concert, then sneak backstage and into their changing room. Plus because she had snuck out at the dead of night your father grounded her for a month." Jake was quiet for a while.

"Well…I guess it wasn't that bad," he said. She sighed.

"My point is she always puts a lot of thought into your present," Raven said. "That's what makes it so special. The amount of thought and effort she puts into it. You don't have to buy her something. Just think of something you're really good at and use that to make her a present." Then with a smile she stood up and left the room.

Jake fell back on to the bed and stared at the ceiling. He lay there for an hour just thinking. He didn't even notice when Amber and his close friend Tom entered the room. That was until one of them said something about shortbread. That instantly woke him up. After telling them his problem they set off shopping. Or rather Amber grabbed both boys and literally dragged them to the mall.

"I can't believe you convinced me to come here. I HATE SHOPPING! IN MY OPINION ANYONE WHO ENJOYS THIS IS INSANE!" Jake screamed at the top of his lungs. Several people turned and glared at him fiercely. He looked around before adding. "I have a lot of issues." Amber grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the shop

"Not the brightest star this side of the universe are we?" she asked him rhetorically.

"You're the one who dragged me here Einstein," Jake replied angrily.

"Well where else are you going to shop for birthday presents for Opal?" Amber asked.

"Somewhere" he replied

"Somewhere where?"

"Somewhere else," Jake shouted. "You know where there aren't crazy shopping obsessed people, who should be in asylums running around."

"Could the old married couple please stop bickering" Tom said before Amber could reply. The two bickered over only one thing and that was shopping of all things.

"Alright," Amber said. "We're just shooting into darkness. What does she want?"

"I have no idea" Jake replied.

"What sort of a sibling are you?" Tom asked.

"You have no clue what your little sister wants for a birthday present?" Amber asked. Jake shrugged his shoulders. "Why don't you make her something?" Jake stared at her. "Draw a picture for her or something to that effect."

"I can't draw. I'm a terrible artist." Jake said.

"No you're a great artist." Amber said. " Stop criticizing yourself. Besides you don't have to draw something. You could write her something."

"Ohh. That's a great idea. Hey Opal. I know Mom, Dad, Aunt Eli, Uncle Tony and pretty much everyone else spent thousands on buying you a birthday gift, but I, I decided to write you a story."

"Well what else could you get her?" Tom asked.

"Books!" Jake said after a moment of thought. "I'll buy her a whole bunch of books by her favoruite author. She likes that Jaqui or Jacki Wilson person."

"It's Jacqueline Wilson" Amber pointed out.

"Well she likes books by what ever her name is, so let's buy her some." Jake said starting to walk towards a book-shop, which was the only shop he ever visited in the mall.

**A few minutes later**

The trio entered the quiet little book-shop after several minutes of wading through masses of crazy shopping obsessed people as Jake so bluntly put it.

"All right," Jake said. "We'll just get a Jacqueline Wilson collection…" he trailed off as he saw his aunt and uncle standing at the counter. And guess what. They were buying a Jacqueline Wilson collection. They turned around and faced them.

"Hello you three" Tony said cheerfully.

"Shopping for Opal's present?" Eli asked.

"Yeah. I was going to buy her that collection," Jake said pointing at the books they were carrying.

"Oh," Eli said. Then she smiled. "Well sweetheart, I'm sure you'll find her something. You could…write her a story."

"No. I can't just write her a story. I have to get her something special," he said.

"A story would be special," Tony said.

"Not special enough."

"Well what else can we buy her?" Tom asked. Jake was quiet for a while before replying.

"Jewelry!" he exclaimed finally. "I'll buy her jewelry!"

"I still think you should write…" Amber began.

"Oh would you stop about the story for heavens sake!" Jake practically shouted. Amber sighed.

"Come on," she said. "I know a great jewelry shop." Then with hurried good-byes the three set off again, wading through the masses of people.

**5 minutes later**

"Well hello there Your Majesty," said the cheerful shopkeeper smiling at them. "Searching for a birthday present for your sister I take it."

"Yeah," Jake said.

"Do you have anything in particular in mind?"

"No not really. I was thinking maybe some kind of necklace. Maybe with a purple stone set in it. That's her favourite colour."

"Well let's see. I think you should get her…" the shopkeeper began, but they never found out what he thought they should buy because at that moment Sebastian strolled into the shop.

"Hello you three" he said smiling at them.

"Hi Sebastian," Jake said. "What's up?"

"I'm just picking up your parents' gift for Opal," he replied. "It's done isn't it?" The shopkeeper nodded and pulled out a necklace box. He opened it and everyone gasped.

Inside was a necklace with a chain of pure gold. It had a pendent shaped like a star. The center of the star was made of a special Xarthian blue diamond. Each point had a different kind and different colored stone. One was a green jade, a red amber, a yellow topaz, a blue turquoise and a purple sapphire. It had smaller stars each of one stone around the chain.

"Err…okay" Jake said staring at the necklace. "How long did it take to make that?"

"One month" the shopkeeper said proudly.

"Great" Jake said. "Now I can't get her jewelry either."

"Well why don't you write her a story?" Sebastian suggested.

"No that's not special enough" Jake said.

"Well what else could you get her?" Tom asked.

"What about perfume?" Amber suggested. "Though I still think you should write her a story."

"Yeah I'll buy her expensive perfume!" Jake said.

"All right I know a great perfume shop," Amber said dragging them into the wades of people again.

**A little while later**

The three stepped into the perfume shop that Amber had talked about.

"Alright," Jake said as he stared at the bottles with a clueless expression on his face. " How do I decide…?" Fortunately he didn't have to decide because standing next to the counter was Carrie. She turned around and beamed at them.

"Hey you guys," she said smiling.

"Hey Aunt Carrie," Amber said. "What are you doing here? Thought all your secret admirers gave you so many perfumes you didn't have to buy any." They all chuckled slightly.

"I'm buying some for Opal," Carrie said. She then noticed all of their faces falling. "Something wrong?"

"I was going to buy her some," Jake said. "And now I can't."

"Sorry bout that sweetie," Carrie said. "But why don't you write her a story or something."

"No that's not special enough," Jake exclaimed. "Now I have to find something else? What else could I possibly buy her?"

"Well what about some sort of pet?" Tom asked.

"A pet?" Jake said thinking it over. "Well she has always wanted a cat. And Mom and Dad are cool about pets. So yeah a pet is a great idea. To the pet shop!"

**At the pet shop**

"Hey Amber why's your Dad here?" Jake asked.

"Err…yeah about this whole cat buying thing…" Amber began. Luckily she didn't have to finish because at that point Damian approached them smiling with a cute fluffy kitten in his hands.

"Hey guys," he said smiling. "Amber got the cat like you suggested sweetheart."

"You told him to get a cat?" Jake asked glaring at her.

"Err…umm…hmm," Amber said. "I think this is a wonderful time to bring up the fact that I am your best friend and I've been by your side through thick and through thin." Jake sighed.

"You were going to buy her a kitten I take it," Damian asked. The three nodded. Damian was quiet for a second. "Well why don't you write her a story."

"ARRRGGGH!" Jake exclaimed. "WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP SAYING THAT!"

"Because you're amazing at writing stories," Amber said. "Come on Jake. Just sit down and write her something." Jake let out a frustrate sigh.

"Fine I'll write her a story," he said starting to walk towards the door of the shop.

**Back at the palace**

Jake sat at his massive writing desk staring at his computer screen trying to write his infamous stories. He needed some inspiration. And quick.

"Come on Jake," he said to himself. "Think of something. Arrghh! I need inspiration."

"Inspiration for what son?" came a familiar voice behind him. He jumped about twenty feet into the air and banged his head on the roof just as his parents had years ago.

"Now why does that action look sooo familiar?" came another familiar voice. He turned around to find both his parents standing by his door.

"Inspiration for what son?" Rich asked.

"I'm writing Opal a story for her birthday," Jake said. "And I can't think of what to write."

"Couldn't think of anything to buy her?" Raven asked walking up to him and standing by his desk.

"I did," Jake said. "But everyone had already bought those items for her." Rich and Raven locked eyes.

"What did you think of getting her?" Rich asked joining Raven by the desk.

"Well Amber, Tom and I went all over the place," Jake said thinking over all the places they visited. "First we went to a book-shop to get a collection of books, but Uncle Tony and Aunt Eli beat me to it. Then we went to a jewelry shop, but you guys beat me to it. Then we went to a perfume shop, but Aunt Carrie beat us to that. Then we went to a pet shop to get her a kitten, but Uncle Damian and Amber beat me to that."

"That's a lot of places," Rich commented.

"Yeah, sweetheart," Raven said. "Opal will be really touched to hear all the trouble you went to."

"Hmm…yeah," Jake said. "Yeah she would!" Without another word to his parents he turned to his computer and started typing. Rich and Raven smiled at each other.

"See you later sweetheart," Raven said kissing the top of her son's head.

**The next day**

"Hey lil sis," Jake said running after Opal.

"Hey big bro. What's up?" she asked.

"I have something for you. Your birthday present." he said handing her a book. He had got a writing set a few years ago that allowed you to bind pages together.

"A story? What's it about?" Opal asked taking it.

"It's kinda about a guy searching for a present for his lil sis. He goes to all the places I went and finally he writes her a story. Hope you like it" Jake said before running to his room.

**A little while later**

"JAKE!" Opal shouted as she entered his room, raced over to him and flung her arms around him and hugged it tightly. "Jake I love it! It's GREAT! It's the best gift I got! THANK-YOU!"

"No problem" he said smiling. _Guess everyone was right._

* * *

Well that's all for Emperor Richard. Hope you guys liked this. I'll probabely post the sequel under the name 'The Emperor's Son' or something to that effect. 

Happy Birthday to my lil sis.

Until we meet again.

Dragon. Out.


End file.
